Mi vida el 4 de Julio
by dimitrix
Summary: Darren Gilroy es un joven que lo perdío todo el dia en que sus padres murieron a causa del ataque de los alienigenas del 2 de Julio, después de eso tuvo una larga aventura alrededor de todo el pais intentando de buscar algo con lo que pudiese sobrevivir, esta es su historía y nosotros somos testigos de ella.


MI VIDA EL 4 DE JULIO

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

El mundo se había acabado, ya no quedaba nada por lo que luchar o por lo que vivir, cuando aquella tarde de un 2 de Julio de 1996 aterrizaron unas enormes naves por toda la costa de la isla de Manhattan, supe que era el fin.

Algunos decían que era el fin del mundo, otros que era el día de la redención, para mi fue el día en que todo se fue a la mierda y nos dimos cuenta de que el ser humano estaba condenado a extinguirse. Años y años de evolución para llegar a esto, posiblemente, pero lo que no pienso tolerar es que todos tengamos que morir por lo que dicte cualquier profecía bíblica de esas o lo que diga cualquier americano mas que intente de acabar con esta lucha inevitable.

Mi nombre es Darren Gilroy, yo por aquel entonces tenía 16 años, tenía una vida apacible en la gran ciudad, un buen barrio, buena gente, buenos amigos, pero todo eso acabo, acabo, así sin mas, sabía bien que si algún día alguien de más allá del universo nos encontraría, no sería para entablar amistades, sería mas bien para erradicarnos y destruirnos por nuestra propia voluntad de vivir.

Unas horas mas tarde del primer avistamiento, las naves empezaron a rodear todo Nueva York hasta acabar en Washington, por debajo de la casa blanca. Entonces unos minutos mas tarde el presidente Whitmore se comunico diciendo a los ciudadanos que mantuvieran la calma y que si querían marcharse pero lo hicieran con tranquilidad, cosa que no funcionó para nada. Los disturbios, los saqueos y los asesinatos colectivos comenzaron a fraguar el odio y la desesperación en las calles, excepto para aquellos fanáticos idiotas que se pensaban que los alienigenas habían venido para hacer realidad todas sus fantasías, como los de Los Angeles que se subieron a los rascacielos mas altos extendiendo sus pancartas de bienvenida, como si a eso alguien le importara cuando no era así, nunca sabré porque la gente se comportaba así, no habían venido en son de paz, las pruebas eran claras, los satélites habían caído de forma inesperada, nadie se podía comunicar con nadie, estábamos separados del otro lado del mundo.

Después cuando se hizo la noche y yo con mis padres decidimos marcharnos rápidamente de ahí, lo hicimos con mucha precaución, cogimos rápidamente el coche y nos marchamos corriendo de ahí como si nos persiguiera el diablo, cuando cruzamos la avenida del puente levadizo para salir de Manhattan, observamos que unas luces caían desde la posición de la nave que estaba sobre Manhattan, eran helicópteros militares que habían sido derribados a causa del armamento de la nave, ahí me di cuenta de que si iban en serio conque no venían en son de paz, venían a exterminarnos, y esa sucesión de caídas de helicópteros militares con los soldados dentro, era la respuesta, estaban por atacar.

Al cabo del rato cruzamos el puente pero había tanto atasco que era imposible salir de ahí a tiempo, estábamos atrapados con las cosas metidas dentro del coche, pensábamos que nos íbamos a quedar ahí atrapados sin poder salir, pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado, mas allá en el centro de la ciudad, la nave se abrió desvelando un extraño artilugio que desprendía una enorme luz turquesa que era impresionante, algo tan bello que era imposible no verlo, pero acabo de un instante el artilugio lanzo un potente rayo y ahí todo exploto, todo el centro de Manhattan estallo en menos de un minuto, ahí nos dimos cuenta de que ese era el plan de los alienigenas durante todo este tiempo, se habían estado organizando para que disparasen a todas las ciudades de America a la vez.

Al ver que aquel fuego estaba apunto de llegar hacía nosotros, cogimos lo que pudimos y marchamos corriendo hacía el otro lado del puente, hubo tanta gente corriendo despavorida que era imposible saber por donde uno iba, al final yo me acabe cayendo y me quede tirado ahí observando como la gente me pasaba por encima, casi me mataban a golpes sino fuera porque me escondí debajo de un coche, paso como medio segundo y entonces observe que el fuego destructor estaba cada vez mas cerca, ahí entonces vinieron mis padres obligándome a que corriera hacía el frente pero ambos sabíamos bien que nos iba a alcanzar, entonces mis padres decidieron dármelo todo como para que fuera directo hacía el otro lado del puente para que me salvara yo solo, me obligaron por las malas pero yo me negué, entonces mi padre me dio una fuerte bofetada para que me tranquilizara, me insistió que a pesar de todo siguiera mi propio camino, me dijeron unas ultimas palabras y entonces marcho corriendo todo lo que pude mientras ellos se quedaban ahí, dispuestos a morir ahí en medio cuando podrían haberme seguido fácilmente.

Seguí y seguí hasta que al final llego al borde del puente, me quede ahí parado y apoyado sobre un coche intentando de ver si ellos me iban a seguir o no, grite todo lo que pude y entonces los acabe viendo a unos metros mas adelante, me enorgullecí al verles pero entonces vi como el fuego llego hasta el puente y de ahí empezo a partirse parte por parte, se tambaleaba como si estuviera hecho de papel y al final se acabo partiendo de costado haciendo que todo el peso cayera hacía el agua, mis padres estaban ahí, observe como caían aplastados por los coches, yo salí a tiempo justo antes de resbalarme con el coche, quede justo en el borde observando como todo el puente con mis padres y el resto de la gente, murieron cayendo al agua.

3 DE JULIO DE 1996

Ese mismo día me reuní con un grupo de refugiados que andaban a paso lento intentando de encontrar un lugar seguro, no tenía nada excepto algúnos objetos de valor y comida, todo lo demás quedo en el coche. Seguí haciendo mi recorrido hasta que me acabe encontrando con una mujer que estaba siendo agredida por un hombre grande, la tenía acorralada y la agarraba por los brazos, no sabía si quería violarla o robarle algo pero veía que nadie hacía nada, entonces decidí salvarla.

Corrí y agarre un tronco que había tirado en el césped, me acerque y le golpee varias veces con el tronco, la aparte de la mujer y entonces le grite al sujeto que se alejara y la dejara en paz, me miro mal y entonces se marcho con muy poca cosa. Ayude a la mujer que no parecía estar muy herida, era una adolescente de mas edad que yo, se llamaba Claire Birch, se había largado también de Manhattan e iba directa hacía el norte para poder encontrar con sus padres cerca de la frontera de Mexico.

Estuvimos haciendo el mismo recorrido durante un buen rato hasta que entonces vinieron un grupo de militares viniendo a recoger a los refugiados, nos cogíeron a todos agrupándonos por nuestro estado de salud, edad o por los habilidades que podríamos requerir, a nosotros nos metieron en una parte donde estaban la mayoría de los refugiados con los que estábamos reunidos, nos metimos dentro de tiendas de campaña y de ahí nos hicieron un chequeo a todos para asegurarse de que no tuviéramos ningún efecto secundario hecho por el ataque o no, me inyectaron una jeringuilla y de ahí me sacaron sangre, me miraron por dentro y por fuera para conocer mi estado, yo la pase, pero Claire.

Me había mentido desvelándome de que tenía leucemia, la había adquirido hacía apenas una semana, sus amigos del instituto la habían sacado de la casa en la que estaba hospedada y entonces ella escapo marchándose con los demás refugiados. Pasaron unas horas y ahí entonces descubrí que se la estaban llevando en una camilla junto a otro grupo de personas, no me habían dicho los muy malditos militares, la subieron a un jeep y entonces acelero desapareciendo en el fondo, yo intente de seguirla pero no era lo suficientemente rápido y al final desapareció delante de mi, uno de los soldados me cogío y me llevo de vuelta a la tienda de campaña, estaba tan enfadado por habérsela llevado así sin mas que me enfrente a ellos, me cogíeron por ambas partes y entonces me durmieron inyectándome algo en el cuello.

4 DE JULIO DE 1996

A la mañana siguiente me desperté pero me encontré dentro de otra tienda de campaña, estaba atado a una camilla con correas que me sujetaban los brazos y las piernas, no podía moverme, intente de forcejear de un lado para otro para intentar soltarme pero la camilla estaba tan mal que acabo cayéndose conmigo de cabeza.

Vino una enfermera que me atendió poniéndome de vuelta de frente, vino un soldado afroamericano de piel negra y de aspecto robusto que parecía un coronel.

Le explique que quería entender adonde se habían llevado a Claire, el coronel me explico que al parecer se la habían llevado a un centro medico que se encontraba a unos metros mas al norte, yo exigí de querer irme pero el coronel me explico que estábamos en medio de un campo de batalla, las naves alienigenas se estaban acercando al Area 51 y mientras los líderes habían creado un plan para destruir la nave nodriza que se encontraba en la órbita de la Tierra, la guerra estaba apunto de terminar, pero eso no me tranquilizaba para nada, perdí a la única persona que apreciaba desde que murieron mis padres el dia anterior.

Unas horas mas tarde todo un escuadrón dirigido por el presidente Whitmore fue directo hacía la nave que estaba sobrevolando el Area 51, fue una cruenta batalla en la que muchos murieron pero un viejo loco aviador se apoyo encima del arma principal de la nave destruyéndola y haciendo que estallase la nave desde dentro. Mientras en el espacio la nave nodriza fue destruida haciendo que todas las demás naves alrededor del mundo acabasen cayendo, la guerra contra los invasores había terminado por fin, a pesar de las vidas que se perdieron.

Ahora que todo había terminado empezaron las remodelaciones y construcciones de los países que acabaron destruidos, puede que hubiéramos vencido pero ahora teníamos que volver a empezar de cero una vez mas.

31 DE JULIO DE 1996

Pasaron los días y seguía sin saber nada sobre Claire, estaba claro que se le habían llevado bien lejos y eso me dificultaba las cosas, no tenía adonde ir, no tenía un hogar, no tenía absolutamente nada. Lo único mejor que podía hacer ahora, era encontrar a Claire aunque me costase la vida, y no era una opción fácil.

Fui preguntando a varios personas para ver si la habían visto, pero nadie sabía nada, entonces ahí me acorde de que ella quería ir a Mexico a ver a sus padres, entonces eso me dio una idea de adonde podía ir.

2 DE AGOSTO DE 1996

Me quede buscando la manera de encontrar algún transporte que me llevara directamente a Mexico pero no había nada que me llevara lo mas cercano a la frontera con Estados Unidos y Mexico, fui preguntando por si había trenes o autobuses que me llevaran ahí directamente pero no había nada, se habían pasado tanto tiempo reconstruyendo el mundo que no se pasaron a poner algún tipo de transporte urbano que llevara directamente al otro lado del país, nadie quería ir a Mexico ya que todos se estaban aprovechando de la vulnerabilidad de los civiles, todos preferían quedarse en tierra muerte que acabar en un lugar peor, pero eso me daba igual, tenía que llegar hasta ahí como fuese.

Me decidí una ultima vez con una estación ferroviaria que me llevaba al pueblo mas cercano a la frontera, pero entonces uno de los adjuntos me dijo que la estación estaba cerrada debido a que había una huelga y nadie estaba trabajando haciendo que nadie pudiera salir del lugar, estaba atrapado en un lugar que no conocía.

Me quede destrozado, pensaba que jamas volvería a ver a Claire a menos que ya hubiera muerto de su enfermedad que jamas me contó, no la perdono por eso, pero en cierto modo respeto su decisión acerca de no haberme dicho nada o me habría quedado con esa sensación de remordimientos por haber tratado con alguien que resultaría imposible de razonar.

En ese momento apareció un hombre que estaba en las mismas circunstancias que él, era un hombre mayor y se notaba perfectamente que era latino, se llamaba Federico, me dijo que hacía donde iba, yo no sabía que decirle, pero entonces vi donde estaba y observe que estaba con su familia, así que eso podía descartar que fuera alguien peligroso que intentase raptarme por cualquier razón, entonces le dije que pretendía llegar cerca de la frontera al pueblo mas cercano de Mexico para intentar de encontrar a Claire, entonces él me dijo que estaba reuniendo a un grupo de gente para ir directamente a El Paso, Juarez, tenía un autobús y pretendía llevar a cualquiera que quisiera ir, me lo pensé y lo acepte sin rechistar, le abrace dandole las gracias.

Esa misma tarde me monte en el autobús junto con una docena de gente que también eran latinos e iban directos a Mexico, a mi no me importo que fuera el único americano metido dentro del autobús, en ese momento una mujer mayor se me sentó al lado, le deje sitio, aquella señora se llamaba Carmen, era una mujer agradable, le explique iba directamente a Mexico a buscar una persona que había visto una sola vez, al principio me dio vergüenza porque no sabía si aquella mujer se creería que estaría arriesgándolo todo por una mujer a la que apenas conocí en su momento y que apenas confeso todo lo que había dicho en un cierto principio.

Entonces Carmena le explico que en su ciudad natal tienen un dicho: Cuando te cruzas con alguien con quien desesperas estar, es porque el destino te ha unido a estar con ella y eso te hace fuerte para demostrar que no dejaras nada atrás.

Apenas comprendió eso de una cierta forma metafórica, pero si comprendía una cosa, esto no lo estaba haciendo porque tuviera que despedirse o quisiera verla una ultima vez, lo hacía porque la quería y quería estar con ella, ahí lo tenía claro.

Paso la tarde y ya habíamos recorrido como unos 400 metros al sur, pronto llegaríamos a la frontera mas cerca aunque era obvio que se haría de noche muy pronto, no sabía si íbamos a seguir conduciendo por la noche o simplemente descansaríamos en algúna parte. Entonces al cabo de unos minutos nos detuvimos en un pequeño descampado abandonado, toda la gente empezo a sacar cosas que habían metidas al otro lado del autobús, no entendí que pretendían hacer con todo eso aunque parecía ser que se estaban montando una fiesta al aire libre.

Federico monto una fiesta para celebrar el decimoquinto cumpleaños de una chica a la que había visto anteriormente en el bus, era su hija mayor, agarro una guitarra y empezo a cantar mientras la gente iba bailando como si no les importara para nada lo que estuviera pasando en el mundo, para ellos tenían lo suyo propio y yo lo mío, pero yo no tenía razones para poder bailar.

Al cabo del rato se me acerco la hija pequeña de Federico, me invito a bailar pero yo me negué, al final me insistió agarrándome por la manga y al con eso no tuve opción, me invito y yo me quede bailando con ella a pesar de que era un mal bailarín, observe a toda la gente que había alrededor, estaban todos felices como la vida y la pasión por sus costumbres le fuera a ello, no les importaba que el mundo hubiera acabado de aquella forma, les importaba mas el hecho de que estaban todos juntos celebrando algo importante, como una familia, una familia que yo no tenía.

3 DE AGOSTO DE 1996

Al día siguiente todos seguimos nuestro propio camino, aquella mujer Carmen me siguió explicando cosas de la vida acerca de lo bueno que era qué fuésemos humanos ya que somos capaces de soportar lo que fuera, eso fue algo que pude creérmelo.

El trayecto se hizo largo pero al final conseguimos llegar adonde queríamos ir a parar, hacía Mexico, vimos la carretera que iba directo hacía el pueblo mas cercano a Mexico que era Juarez, El Paso, un guardia civil le pidió a Federico que entregara sus papeles, cosa que tuvo, menos mal, el guardia lo acepto y les dejo pasar.

Cruzamos un buen camino recorriendo todo Juarez hasta acabar en un pequeño pueblo desierto que era el lugar mas adecuado donde podría estar Claire con su familia, me dejaron ahí y me despedi de ellos prometiendo que algún dia les volvería a ver, eso posiblemente, ellos se marcharon y entonces yo me quede ahí buscando el apellido Birch, y desgraciadamente había como unos quince con ese apellido, así que no me quedo otra que buscarlos a todos uno por uno.

Aquello me duro un dia como mucho.

6 DE AGOSTO DE 1996

Tarde mas días de los que me esperaba, yo pensaba que hasta estas alturas iba a acabar mucho mas pronto, pero no, seguí así perdiendo el tiempo y convirtiéndome en un forastero en una ciudad hostil que se conocía todo el mundo, intente de hablar con cualquiera que me diera algo de informacíon, pero no sirvió de mucho y lo peor fue que en algúnas ocasiones un par de personas estaban queriendo robarme, siempre que fuera por ese camino querían quitarme las cosas cuando en realidad yo apenas tenía algo que me sobrase, me escapaba ambas veces logrando quitármelos de encima, pero eso no quería decir que volviera a encontrármelos de nuevo.

Decidí largarme de ahí y empece a buscar como dios manda, un dia justo de pronto me encontré con un grupo de hombres que habían adquiridos partes de armas de los alienigenas esos, yo les hable queriendo saber de donde las habían conseguido, al parecer había un hombre que había estado haciendo negocios con tal de sacar algo de calderilla para el pueblo, justo uno menciono el apellido Birch.

Birch, el nombre que justo estaba buscando, ¿era posible que fuese el mismo Birch de Claire Birch que buscaba? Le insistí queriendo saber si sabía donde vivía la familia de ese apellido, ningúno quizo porque no quería involucrarse con un yanqui como yo, pero el hombre que transportaba los artilugios comento que ya había pasado por ahí unas cuantas ocasiones y ahora mismo estaba apunto de volver ahí, aproveche y decidió llevarme.

Pasadas unas dos horas de estar estacionando y preguntando por ahí por fin logre llegar a otro pequeño pueblo que me parecía desconocido, me baje agradeciendo al hombre por haberme llevado, me baje y me dispuse a ir a buscar a Claire, me metí en la casa pero la ama de llaves me insistía queriendo sacarme de ahí pensando que era un vagabundo pidiendo limosna, le explique todo pero ella no parecía entenderme, al final vino el padre que me oyó bastante claro.

Me hizo caso y me llevo hacía Claire, había una habitación donde se encontraba toda la familia delante de ella, tirada en la cama con unos cables conectados a una maquina de bombeo de corazón, no tenía cabello, la leucemia le había pasado factura como me temía esperar. Se giro mirándome con una cara vacía y me reconoció, pensaba que iba a ser una de esas chicas que se conocen en un momento pero al dia siguiente es como si no hubieras existido para ella, me equivoque, si se acordaba de mi a pesar de todo.

Me acerque a mirarla para saber su estado, la madre me notifico que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, habían hecho de todo pero no lograban que se mejorase, y no tenían a ningún experto por ahí cerca, estaban solos sin poder salvarla, yo pregunte acerca de cuanto costaba hacerle todo ese proceso y me dijeron que dentro de unas horas se le acabaría el tiempo, eso significaba que había llegado en el momento justo para poder despedirme, que mala suerte del destino.

Pedí que nos dejaran solos, cosa que hicieron a pesar de que el padre no parecía consentirlo con muchas ganas, le hable queriendo saber que había hecho durante todo este tiempo, ella me dijo que la habían traído aquí para poder tratarla pero como no tenían fondos pues su padre empezo a hacer ese negocio de traficar con restos de artilugios que habían sido utilizados por los alienigenas como había visto antes. Yo luego le explique que la estuve buscando por todas partes pero no la hallaba de ningúna forma, hasta ahora.

Ella se sincero conmigo sosteniéndome de la mejilla y me explico que no hacía falta que lo hiciera, con tal de saber que estuve bien con alguien ya era suficiente, pero yo se lo cuestiono sin entender el porque, le dije que la quería y que no iba a parar hasta poder ayudarla a pesar de que se estuviera muriendo rápidamente. Me lo recrimino hacíendome entender que por mucho que la quisiera y que pensara que el amor de su vida, ella no estaba hecho para eso, ella estaba para poder ayudar a los demás en su mejor momento, y si lo había hecho, es que había merecido la pena, por eso era mejor que se le acabaría su tiempo, encontraría a alguien en algúna vida, y seguro que estaría feliz de ello sin lamentar su muerte.

Al cabo de unas cuatro horas aproximadamente, ella acabo falleciendo en menos que nada, no duro nada, fue una muerte rápida como habían predicho, pero había valido la pena, porque pudo despedirse de alguien en el ultimo segundo.

7 DE AGOSTO DE 1996

Esa misma mañana hicimos el funeral, estaba todo el resto de la familia reunida junto con algúnos otros conocidos, lo hicimos al otro lado del sendero donde se encontraban unos cuantas lapidas mas, habían construido su propio cementerio ahí mismo, en vez de tenerla enterrada dentro de un ataúd decidieron incinerarla ahí mismo y poner una pequeña lapida en su lugar, como no tenían el dinero suficiente para un ataúd ya que en ese lugar eran demasiado caros decidieron hacerle un funeral vikingo con fuego y todo.

Todos dijeron algo al respecto sobre lo especial que había sido ella, pero yo no dije nada, me quede atrás no queriendo saber nada, para mi solamente la conocía desde hacía unas horas incluida la ultima vez que la vi, de que me servía hacer un repaso de toda su vida si lo único que sabía es que me engaño no queriendo confesarme de que tenía leucemia.

Una vez que todo acabo viendo como el fuego quemaba su cadaver, yo me di la vuelta y me marche de ahí no queriendo saber nada en absoluto de lo que hicieran ahí, me fui al otro lado de la casa donde estaba todo vacío, me quede ahí bebiendo del agua que tenía la única botella que me había traído, me quede rezagado ya que no sabía que hacer ahora, estaba solo en esta tierra con gente a la que apenas conocía, ya no podía volver a Nueva York porque era mas una tumba gigantesca que otra cosa, habían empezado las reconstrucciones de la mayor parte de las capitales del mundo, a lo mejor podía ir a algún lugar de esos a encontrar un trabajo como obrero como mucho, pero antes tenía que saber como lo haría.

8 DE AGOSTO DE 1996

A la mañana siguiente el padre de Claire me anunció de que había un hospital medico del cual necesitaban bastantes vacantes, yo accedí a ello ya que veía una oportunidad en la que poder hacer algo útil, me dijo que había unos compañeros suyos que necesitaban ir ahí mismo, accedí a que me acompañaran ya que pasaban por ahí.

Al cabo de unas horas vinieron un par de tíos llamados: Ernesto y Juan, tenían una caravana como de cuidados médicos, de la que utilizan para pasar de vez en cuando a hacer una donación de sangre, parecían bastante amables me despedi de toda la familia aunque a cambio me dieron un montón de comida y algúnas herramientas por si necesitaba usarlas en algún momento especial, después de eso me fui.

Durante como unas tres horas cruzamos colina abajo hasta llegar a otro pueblo bastante ruinoso pero se veía que estaba controlado por los militares, nos permitieron ver nuestros documentos, aunque yo no tenía ningúno, pero entonces ellos dijeron que era un paciente medico que necesitaba donar sangre, los soldados se lo creyeron y entonces nos dejaron pasar, siempre parecía que los mexicanos lo tenían todo bastante arreglado a pesar de las apariencias.

Hicimos otro largo recorrido hasta llegar al hospital que se encontraba al otro lado de la esquina, era bastante enorme y apenas había lugar donde poder aparcarlo, entonces surgió un guardia que nos guió hacía una parte vacía donde había espacio suficiente como donde ponerlo, nos quedamos ahí y entonces ambos me acompañaron a la sala de recepción para pedir un trabajo, la sala de recepción estaba bastante llena y seguramente había que esperar un montón de tiempo para que nos dejaran hablar con la mujer que estaba al otro lado, entonces Ernesto se cruzo poniendose al otro lado de la fila y se puso a hablar con la mujer aunque esta le regaño queriendo que volviera a la cola, Ernesto siguió insistiendo hasta que al final la mujer se harto y decidió llamar a seguridad, aparecieron un par de guardias con una pinta enorme, al verles Ernesto no tuvo mas opción que volver con nosotros, estaba claro que no nos lo iban a dejar bastante fácil. Al cabo apareció una enfermera avisando de que les faltaban personal, justo entonces aproveche y me comunique para que me dejasen participar, la enfermera mas que nada acepto al verme, me despedi de los dos sabiendo que ahora que tenía cosas que hacer iba a estar bien.

Me llevaron al otro lado del hospital donde parecía que había habido un atentado y traían consigo a unos cuantos heridos, algúnos de ellos graves, yo le pregunte para que me necesitaba y ella me anunció que ayudara a los paramédicos a transportar a los recién llegados, vi uno al que los de una ambulancia les costaba bajar con el carro a uno así que ayude a bajarlo lentamente, lo hice y después de eso los ayude a llevarlo a una sala donde lo reanimaron, casi pensaba que ese hombre iba a morir. Unos minutos mas tarde continue ayudando de cualquier manera, fui de un lado para otro preguntando sobre que hacer y ellos me daban algún pequeño favor como transportar medicinas o de tranquilizar a algúnos pacientes que estaban teniendo ataques de pánico, lo hice bastante bien.

Pasada ya la noche ya no hubo nada mas que hacerle, ya no había mas trabajos, pero ahora estaba el problema de saber que hacer, no tenía donde dormir, podría meterme en una de las camas pero eso sería una autentica tontería, entonces me encontré con la enfermera de antes, me pregunto de si tenía a algún lugar donde quedarme y yo le conteste que no, que me buscaría la vida por el hospital. Entonces me confeso de que había una habitación de literas que nadie había usado, me la mostró y había unas cuantas que podía usar, se lo agradecí y me contesto de que si necesitaba algo podría llamarla, entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de su nombre, yo le dije el mío y ella me contesto que se llamaba Sonya, me caía bastante bien la chica, utilice una de las literas de arriba para aprovechar y me puse a dormir, pero antes me quede pensando en que iba a pasar después de todo, me iba a quedar a vivir aquí si era posible o que iba a suceder entonces, este sería el principio de mi nueva vida.

14 DE MAYO DE 1999

El tiempo pasado y prácticamente ya era uno mas en la familia de todo este hospital, me había redimido, ya no era el de antes, era alguien nuevo, alguien con algo en lo que hacer, en lo que creer, y creía en seguir ayudando aquí mismo.

Después del primer dia empezo a estudiar medicina ahí mismo, apenas sabía algo sobre operar pero al menos sabía lo suficiente como para hacer incisiones o atar los hilos en las heridas de los pacientes, con eso tenía mas que suficiente.

Todo eso se lo debía a Sonya, jamas se había ido de ahí, siempre estaba conmigo, ayudándome con todo lo demás, aunque claro, manteníamos una grata relación juntos en secreto, ella era un poco mas mayor que yo, pero al menos me gustaba tener a alguien al lado y que siguiese con vida, después de haber perdido a mis padres y a Claire, ella era la única mujer que me importaba.

El mundo se había arreglado después de la invasión, apenas nos acordábamos de que antes había habido un ataque alienigena que diezmo las capitales de la tierra, la gente había conseguido reunirse para impedir que esto volviese a suceder, decidieron instalar bases militares por todas las zonas del mundo para impedir cualquier acto alienigena en la Tierra ya que habían rumores de que algúnos de esos extraterrestres continuaban vivos y sueltos por ahí matando gente. No me importaba que siempre hubieran soldados patrullando por ahí, pero lo que mas raro me resultaba era la posibilidad de que hubiera algún regreso de esos seres otra vez y de nuevo tuviéramos que vivir con miedo otra vez, y yo lo perdería todo justo cuando estaba en los mejores tiempos de mi vida.

Hoy era un dia especial, hoy era mi cumpleaños y seguramente el personal del hospital me haría algúna fiesta en mi nombre, no era muy importante ahí pero al menos era alguien bien respetado por los demás. Pasaron las horas sin que sucediera algo y entonces cuando pensaba que todo el mundo se había olvidado de mi, sucedió lo que justamente me imaginaba, me habían estado escondiendo una fiesta de cumpleaños con todo el mundo ahí reunido y con una tarta llena de bengalas por encima, todo el mundo me dio la enhorabuena y entonces sople las velas, todo el mundo algún pequeño regalo de su parte en especial alguien a quien yo no esperaba para nada que me diera algo, se trataba de Hutch, el tipo grandote que no paraba todo el tiempo de presumir que era el mejor medico de todo el hospital, el hombre era un autentico capullo a pesar de que se llevaba bien los pacientes, en especial los ancianos. Me regalo un juego de guantes de látex para que la próxima vez no me liara con ellos así tendría mas que suficientes, era algo que yo llamaría un regalo de mierda para un mierda como él, pero en cierto modo tenía razón, era un desastre con los guantes de látex, jamas me acostumbraba a ellos y cada vez que me los ponía los acababa rompiendo tontamente.

15 DE MAYO DE 1999

Desde aquel día me seguía cuestionando de si Hutch estaba por momentos siendo una buena persona o no, nunca lo había visto siendo bueno conmigo, y si lo había sido en algún momento, no creo que ni lo hubiese notado.

Ese mismo dia estaba haciendo un pequeño listado de los pacientes cuando entonces vi algo tan raro que no pensaba creerlo, descubrí a Hutch liándose con una de las enfermeras de mas abajo, la señorita Smith, ambos estaban metidos en aquel estrecho armario como solamente se hacía en las películas, abrí la puerta sin querer pensando que no lo notarían pero me acabaron descubriendo, no sabía que hacer así que hice lo único mas sensato y estupido que se me podía ocurrir en ese momento, dije: HOLA, y después de eso me recrimino que cerrara la puerta e hiciera como si no hubiera visto nada en absoluto, después de eso me marche haciendo caso de lo que dijo.

Horas mas tarde me reuní con Sonya y le explique lo que había visto, ella se rió sin creérselo hasta que entonces los vi a los dos apunto de cruzarse, se cruzaron y se saludaron de una forma tan poco cordial como creíble, siguió sin creérselo así que decidí hacer que fuese hablar con Smith, me lo reprocho cuestionándome de porque tenía que ir a hablar con ella, así que ella propuso de que iría a hablar con ella a menos que yo fuese a hablar con Hutch, yo le insistí de no hacerlo pero ella me prometió de que me daría algo especial si lo hacía, yo me lo creí sin razón alguna aunque accedí no porque ella me lo insistiese sino porque era bastante obvio que este era un tema que no iba a terminar nunca.

Mas tarde me encontré con Hutch y me dispuse a hablar seriamente con él pero como amigo que estaba con un apuro, al mismo tiempo Sonya se puso a hablar con Smith, yo estuve hablando con Hutch acerca de los problemas que era que no pudiéramos hacer muchas cosas en el hospital, mientras que Sonya se puso a charlar con ella como si se tratasen de buenas amigas de toda la vida, aunque mas bien parecía la típica conversacíon de amigas instituto que se ponen contentas con prácticamente todo. Seguí así como así hasta que al final llegue a quedarme conforme con Hutch con casi todo, al final no se había cabreado conmigo mientras que Sonya se lo había pasado bien con ella casi olvidándose de lo que pedí antes.

Después de eso nos volvimos a reunir queriendo saber que habíamos descubierto cada uno y descubrimos que cada uno estaba a su bola, prácticamente nada nuevo pero ahora pudo entender a Hutch y descubrir que no era tan mala persona después de todo, simplemente tenía sus malos días y de vez en cuando le salía uno de esos cabreos que no aguantaba nadie.

Esa misma noche me encontré solo en el turno de guardia, Sonya se había ido a hacer unos recados y en cambio yo me quede solo, no sabía si había alguien mas pero en esta misma noche yo me encontraba bastante aburrido de que no sucediese nada interesante, ni un solo paciente se había vuelto loco o estaba provocando problemas, cuando las cosas estaban en perfecto orden, era cuando menos importaba.

De pronto escuche un extraño ruido que venía de algúna parte, salí asomando la cabeza y no vi nada, pero escuche como alguien tiraba por cosas, decidí salir para verlo aunque no dije nada como para poder encontrar al individuo que se encontrase ahí entre las sombras y así no se escapase. Cruce la esquina hasta llegar a la sala de urgencias, veía que alguien había estado tirando todos los carros dejando esparcidos un montón de medicamentos, pensé que a lo mejor se trataba de un paciente que estaría robando algunas cuantas medicinas para poder drogarse apropósito, llegue al fondo siguiendo su rastro de destrucción hasta que pude ver que terminaba en el interior del pasillo principal, decidí tener precaución porque no sabía si podía estar armado con algo o no, asomo lentamente la cabeza pero no vi nada excepto un montón de restos tirados como si alguien se hubiese estado peleando con la habitación en un puro arrebato de ira, ya no oía nada pero tenía mis sospechas de que a lo mejor estaba por ahí, intente de prender la otra luz, lo hice y se ilumino todo de golpe y justo en ese instante algo me dio en la cabeza, caía de espaldas mientras veía como un sujeto con una sudadera con capucha negra se iba largando por el mismo camino por el que vine, pude notar que se le estaban cayendo los medicamentos durante su recorrido, podía ir a perseguirle pero el golpe que me había dado me dejo un buen corte con sangre en la sien, me quedo noqueado durante varios segundos hasta que se me cerraron los ojos y me quede inconsciente del todo.

16 DE MAYO DE 1999

Al dia siguiente vino la policía para poder registrar el asunto, yo les explique que estaba de guardia y que aquel sujeto enmascarado con capucha me dio en la cabeza y se escapo con los medicamentos, Sonya me trato la herida en la cabeza, aquel golpe fue tan fuerte que tuvo que ponerme puntos alrededor de la sien, el comisario vino y me hizo las típicas preguntas que se les hacen a todos cuando han estado involucrados en algún crimen: ¿Conocía al sospechoso? ¿Lo había visto de antes? ¿Porque estaría robando medicamentos en un hospital cuando supuestamente lo podría haber hecho en una farmacia? Yo les dije que no tenía ni puta idea, así que ahí entonces empezaron a revisar cada una de las habitaciones asegurandose de que no se hubiese llevado nada, piso por piso fueron revisándolo todo hasta que al final registraron las taquillas del piso de abajo y ahí entonces encontraron algo inusual, dentro de mi taquilla se encontraban los medicamentos que se había llevado el sujeto de anoche, ¿como era posible eso si supuestamente se largo con ellas?

El comisario me recrimino que quería saber porque se encontraban los medicamentos ahí mismo, yo les dije que no tenía ni idea, que a lo mejor el sujeto me los puso ahí apropósito para tenderme una trampa, el comisario se partío de la risa con eso, entonces no tuvo mas opción que hacer su propia incrédula conclusión, yo robe los medicamentos metiéndolos dentro de la taquilla para que luego mas tarde los pudiese recoger en el momento oportuno debido a que eran demasiados y necesitaba algo mas grande para llevarlos sin que resultase sospechoso, fingí el ataque para que así luego tuviese una coartada y nadie pensaría que yo robaba, yo se lo recrimine que no era así, todo el mundo se me quedo mirando tratándome de culpable, incluido Sonya que me miro con una cara como de pensar que no era el hombre que conocía.

Esa misma tarde el director Rosewood que dirigía el hospital hablo con el comisario para saber que harían conmigo, no tenían pruebas de que me hubiesen tendido una trampa, pero en todo ese tiempo me dio mucho que pensar, ¿quien iba a ser capaz de tenderme una trampa? Yo era muy bueno con todo el mundo, nadie me odiaba, excepto una sola persona que ya me daba mal rollo desde el principio, Hutch, eso mismo, el muy cabron no se había hecho bueno conmigo después de todo, seguramente esto habría sido algo que había estado maquinando desde hacía bastante tiempo y lo logro, pero no podía hacerlo solo, tendría que haber tenido un complice, alguien que se hubiese metido durante la noche mientras yo estaba haciendo guardia y aprovecho para hacerme salir y dejar inconsciente para que así pensase que alguien me ataco y que luego todos pensasen que me lo invente, pero tampoco tenía mucho sentido, ¿porque quería hacerme parecer culpable? Que tenía yo en contra de él, era por lo que descubrí el otro dia, aquello era tanto que tenía que tacharme de ladrón de por vida, si era así entonces era un completo sociopata egoísta.

La puerta se abrió y de ahí salió el comisario pidiéndome que fuese a ver a mi jefe, lo decía con un aspecto de sentirse bastante afligido por lo que me estuviese por pasar, yo intente de darme no muchas esperanzas por lo que pudiese decirme, paso al interior donde ahí se encontraba el director mirándome con una cara como de no intentar mostrarme demasiadas emociones de culpa. Me senté a su lado y me pregunto que si había hecho eso de robar los medicamentos, yo le insistí que no, que me habían tendido una trampa, pero seguía sin créeme, así que entonces dije lo único mas sensato que podía hacer para que me creyese, le dije que podía haber sido Hutch el que me hubiese tendido la trampa, se me quedo mirando estupefacto, ahora estaba recriminando el hecho de como era posible que estuviese acusando a alguien tan bueno como Hutch de haberme tendido una trampa si casi nunca hace nada malo, ahí entonces lo tenía, la coartada perfecta, Hutch se hacía el bueno siempre, no me soportaba porque sabía que era él único que conocía todos sus secretos de quien era en realidad, así que por eso decidió cometer ese acto, me inculpo para que yo así le dejase en paz de una vez, Rosewood siguió sin creerme, así que entonces me explico que podía hacer dos cosas, podía denunciarle por robo de propiedad privada y que el comisario lo llevase a comisaría, o despedirlo automáticamente, aquello me dejo estupefacto ya que sabía muy bien cual iba ser la respuesta a todo eso, sabía que jamas iba a creerme con lo de Hutch, no tenía nada con que demostrarlo, la había hecho buena, así que no tuve otra que tomar la segunda opción.

Una hora mas tarde recogí mis cosas dispuesto a largarme de ahí después de todos los años que pase dispuesto a ganarme una nueva vida tras la invasión, deje la taquilla vacía y ahí entonces vino Sonya dispuesta a despedirse o intentar de darme una explicación de si lo hice o no lo hice, ella sabía que podía confiar en mi, que yo no hice lo que hice, que aquel golpe en la cabeza era imposible que me lo hubiese hecho yo mismo a menos que alguien me ayudase, yo le insistí que no, que nunca haría eso, entonces luego ella me pregunto que quería haría después de todo eso, le dije que me iría de aquí y encontraría un nuevo lugar donde se me necesitasen de mis habilidades, ahí entonces Sonya se dio cuenta de que si yo me marchaba significaba que nuestro amor se acabaría, ahí le explique que no quedaba otra, era imposible que me quedase con ella sabiendo que todos me seguirían tratando de culpable, la perdone por todo y le dio un ultimo beso de despedida sabiendo que podía ser la ultima vez que la viese, pero también le avise de que tuviese cuidado con Hutch, él seguiría estando aquí en el hospital y vayase a saber lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer una vez se fuese, lo deje bien claro y entonces me marche.

Recogí mis cosas y me marche recorriendo todo el hospital mientras cada uno de los empleados a los que yo consideraba mis amigos me miraban como si hubiese hecho el peor crimen jamas cometido, mucho peor que la invasión alienigena del 2 de Julio de 1996, deje de mirarles ya que sabía muy bien lo que estaban pensando, cruce la puerta y me marche saliendo del estacionamiento, pero antes me di una ultima vuelta para comprobar de que nadie me miraba como para echarme de menos, no quería hacerlo, pero lo hice, nadie me miraba desde afuera, pero había algo que si lo hacía, observe por una de las ventanas que ahí se encontraba Hutch despediendose de mi con una sonrisa incrédula su cara, luego desapareció cerrando la persiana. No entendí que era eso pero se veía claro que él tío ni siquiera sentía la mas mínima tristeza porque yo me fuese, ahí tenía mi prueba, él muy cabron lo había hecho después de todo, me echo a la calle por su culpa, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada, no podía decirle al comisario o sino pensaría que estaría loco, era mejor dejarlo estar, me marche del todo dispuesto a no volver nunca mientras siguiese ese idiota ahí para arruinarme aún mas la vida de lo que ya la ha hecho.

Con el poco dinero que tenía me busque uno de esos hoteles de carretera como para pasar al menos una noche, de ahí me buscaría una nueva vida en algúna parte mientras no hubiese nadie que me la arruinase, pague una habitación pequeña por una noche que era lo suficiente que tenía, pero valía la pena, me quede esa noche revisando los periódicos para ver si había algún trabajo que me pudiese servir de ayuda, los marque todos con un rotulador pero todos ya estarían ocupados, pero no era solo eso, era también porque como cometí un crimen de robo todos pensarían que les seguiría robando a pesar de todo, necesitaba encontrar un trabajo en donde no tuviese que mandar un expediente o un curriculum o lo que sea como para que al menos no viesen que era una mala persona, entonces se me ocurrió una idea, casi toda la mayoría de la gente mala siempre acaba yendo hacía Canada para pasar desapercibido y sin que la justicia los encuentre, ese era un lugar perfecto, tenía que buscarme un trabajo en Canada, de lo que fuese mientras viviese de lo poco que podía encontrarme por ahí.

17 DE MAYO DE 1999

Esa misma mañana pague lo de la habitación y pregunte al recepcionista sobre si podía encontrar algún vehículo o a cualquiera que me pudiese llevar directamente a Canada, él joven recepcionista me dijo que de vez en cuando pasaban todo tipo de camioneros que transportaban troncos y que los llevaban hacía un aserradero que todos conocían cerca de la zona, entonces pensé en intentar de pedirle ayuda a uno de esos camioneros si encontraba algúno.

Me dirigí a la autopista haciendo auto-stop y esperando a que algúno me eligiese como para llevarme al lugar mas cercano para pasar por la frontera de Canada, estuve ahí como media hora esperando hasta que al final me encontré con un camión que no transportaba troncos, sino mas bien ropas de belcro, se me paro y entonces se abrió mostrando que resultaba ser una mujer bastante robusta pero parecía bastante cariñosa a primera vista, me pregunto que si necesitaba ayuda y yo le dije que estaba buscando un trabajo en el aserradero que había cerca de la frontera de Canada, ella me dijo que pasaba casi muy cerca por ahí, entonces ella acepto llevarme y me fui directo con ella sin problema algúno.

Estuvimos como un buen rato haciendo todo ese recorrido y mientras ella hacía ello yo le explique toda mi historia de como perdí a mis padres, como perdí a la única chica que había amado hasta aquel primer momento, como perdí mi trabajo por culpa de alguien a quien yo pensaba que tendría al menos algo de humanidad, me resultaban mas humanos los alienigenas esos que destruyeron el mundo hace tres años que el cabron tramposo de Hutch. Ella me explico que se llamaba Susanna y que llevaba en este trabajo durante mas tres años, el mismo tiempo que en cuanto se inicio el nuevo mundo a manos de la invasión alienigena, al parecer ella tenía un marido que se ocupaba de esas cosas pero entonces un dia mientras intentaban de encontrar un lugar seguro para refugiarse de los ataques de los alienigenas, había un hombre que una vez intento de robarles, los obligo a bajar del camión y entonces él intento de detenerle pero le acabo disparando en todo el pecho, se quedo ahí sangrando sin que ella pudiese hacerle nada, entonces yo le pregunte que qué había pasado con el hombre que intento de robarles, me contesto que justo unos segundos después paso un coche que iba a mil por hora y lo acabo arrollando en el momento, unos segundos antes y podría haberlo matado antes de que le hubiese disparado al marido, ella pudo sobrevivir, pero desde que termino la invasión ella se propuso terminar el trabajo de su marido como para que al menos tuviese algo con lo que vivir, en todo ese rato me estuvo explicando la suerte que tenía de que al menos tuviese el camión porque sino tendría que haber encontrado otro trabajo menos rentable, gracias a ese trabajo le permitía descubrir todo tipo de gente nueva, como yo, que me había dejado subir sin preocupación algúna.

Paso un buen rato y en ese tiempo me dio hambre, ella me dijo que unos metros mas adelante se encontraba un restaurante donde siempre venía a comer de vez en cuando, yo accedí sin problemas, estacionamos delante del restaurante y ella me invito a una hamburguesa con patatas fritas, la hamburguesa estaba buenísima, hacía tiempo que no comía algo tan bueno como eso, me estuvo explicando que de vez en cuando casi nunca invitaba a nadie a comer de esa manera, pero yo siendo un adolescente con poca cosa me invito, pero no solo eso, le caía bien porque veía que era una buena persona, entonces yo le dije que como era que sabía que era una buena persona, entonces me contó que el año pasado se encontró con un hombre que también quería ir a Canada pero no tenía nada a mano, un tal George Smith se llamaba, la invito a llevarle directamente adonde quería pero durante el viaje empezo a comportarse de una manera compulsiva con casi todo, se puso a fumar todo el rato, se pasaba la mano por la cara, un autentico cerdo, y lo peor de todo es que encima cuando le dejo directamente donde quería ni siquiera le agradeció por haberle llevado, simplemente le aconsejo que limpiase la guantera de vez en cuando porque cualquiera podría quitarle lo que fuese, se marcho pero quedandose con el sentimiento de la duda de pensar en que a lo mejor hizo algo, reviso la guantera y observo que le quito el reloj de su marido cuando no miraba, un Rolex de cuatro libras que había conseguido en un concurso en una visita a Texas, yo le pregunte que hizo después, entonces me confeso que no había hecho nada, dejo que se saliese con la suya y se fuese con el Rolex como si nada, a partir de ahí entonces empezo a fijarse aún mas en la gente para saber en quien podía confiar y en quien no, y por suerte él parecía alguien confiable, por eso mismo le dejo pasar a su camión.

Después de aquella cena ella me invito a pasar a dormir a su camión del cual también tenía para hacerse litera, no es que tuviese muchas ganas de ponerme a dormir ahí, es que resultaba raro que ella fuese tan amable conmigo después de haberme explicado que un hombre al que una vez le dejo montar en su camión le robase el reloj de su marido, pero ella se tenía demasiada confianza en mi como para poder negarme, lo acepto pero con la condición de que al menos no intentaría nada raro por la noche, aquello hizo que se riese al pensar que era una de esas personas, pero no, me equivocaba, era una persona muy gentil y cariñosa.

18 DE MAYO DE 1999

Paso la noche sin ningún problema, me desperté antes de tiempo y decidí ver como estaba el tiempo, abrí las persianas del camión pero procurándome de que no despertase a Susanna ya que ella seguía dormida todavía, deje que ella se quedase durmiendo durante un rato mas hasta que llegase el momento, salí sin hacer mucho ruido y me quede ahí afuera en el exterior, hacía bastante frío, seguramente por estar en una zona elevada, me senté en la parte auxiliar del camión y me quede ahí pensando en que iba a hacer una vez llegase al aserradero, podría trabajar como cortador de leña, mecánico de coches, o de lo que fuese que tuviesen ahí si es que había trabajo suficiente para mi, si no lo había, entonces me había metido aquí para nada, pero como me sucedió antes, siempre encontraba la solución a todo. Al cabo de cinco minutos Susanna se despertó y se levanto, se fijo que yo estaba fuera y se quedo sentada delante de mi mientras servía un vaso de te caliente junto con la mitad de su bocada, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, ella sabía entender por mi mirada que estaba deseoso de poder llegar al aserradero, sabía que ese no era un trabajo muy rentable ya que toda la mayoría de las personas que acaban ahí metidas siempre acaban perdiendo algúna extremidad, pero aquello no me daba miedo, me daban mas miedo los alienigenas volviéndonos a atacar una vez mas que perder un miembro de una forma tan tonta.

Una hora después nos pusimos de vuelta a hacer el recorrido pero esta vez con mas entusiasmo ya que lo tomamos como un juego, decidimos hacer una apuesta, si no llegábamos al aserradero como a las seis de la tarde, ella ganaba y tendría que cortarle el pelo yo misma ya que decía que hacía tiempo que no se lo cortaba, yo no era un experto en eso ni era peluquero, pero una apuesta era una apuesta, y si yo ganaba pues entonces le prometería de que recuperaría su Rolex, ella no estaba muy segura de eso ya que asumía que Smith de algúna forma habría vendido el reloj para ganarse algúna otra fortuna, pero yo sospechaba de que no lo había hecho y aún lo seguía teniendo, jure encontrar a ese bastardo y devolvérselo aunque tuviese que hacerlo por la fuerza, lo acordamos y seguimos adelante.

Pasaron las horas y yo estaba deseoso de que yo ganase la apuesta para que así pudiese devolverle lo que le pertenecía, si fuese por mi no habría hecho nada y pensaría que el hombre desapareció de la faz de la tierra, pero después de lo que me hizo Hutch el otro dia, ya no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que otro mamon de los cojones se saliese con la suya, esta vez no, esta vez me tocaba a mi superarme y permitirme devolverle la felicidad a otros. Al cabo de tres horas conseguimos cruzar la frontera de Canada, un par de hombres nos inspeccionaron el camión, el guardia nos pregunto quienes éramos, yo pensé que a lo mejor eran uno de esos a los que no les gustaba que metiesen inmigrantes en otro país cerca de Estados Unidos, pero esto no era Mexico, aquí los canadienses eran amables y respetaban a todo el mundo, y resultaba que el guardia ya se conocía a la mujer y la dejo pasar teniéndola buena confianza, era como me esperaba, los canadienses nunca cambian de actitud, siempre son amables en todo momento, cruzamos la frontera y de ahí estuvimos otra hora mas hasta llegar a la fabrica que era donde tenían que empaquetar las ropas que transportaba en el camión, estaba todo en orden y un par de trabajadores empezaron a ir quitando todas las cajas que habían dentro, yo ayude un poco pero ella me insistió en que lo dejase estar y me marchase, había ganado la apuesta, dejo que intentase de recuperar su Rolex, no es que tuviese mucho confianza pero viendo la seriedad con la que le ponía, estaba mas que dispuesta a dejar que lo intentase de cualquier manera, me despedi de ella prometiéndole que encontraría a George Smith y le quitaría el reloj para devolvérselo a ella el dia en que intentase de cruzármela de vuelta una vez mas, me marche yendo directamente al aserradero.

Tarde como menos de una hora en llegar ahí, era una zona acordonada vigilada por varios soldados canadienses, había toda una fila de hombres que estaban dispuestos a querer entrar para poder buscarse su propio trabajo, los soldados explicaban que ya tenían bastantes hombres trabajando en la leña pero les faltaba algún medico que les atendiese, entonces esa fue mi oportunidad, les llame y entonces vinieron a buscarme, uno de esos me agarro y me arrastro hacía el frente donde se encontraba el que parecía ser el lugarteniente jefe en funciones, me miro fijamente y no pensó que fuese medico, pero le explique que había estado trabajando en una clínica durante un par de años y que tenía bastantes habilidades como enfermero, el hombre no se quedo muy convencido pero como no tenía ninguna otra idea decidió dejarme pasar. Me acompaño a visitar al dueño del compañía, el señor Trumbull que era el que dirigía el aserradero, parecía un hombre bastante serio y arrogante, tenía una colección de cigarrillos y puros a un lado de la mesa, era uno de esos que se hacían los interesantes apropósito para hacerse ver bien, me pregunto cuales era las habilidades que tenía y le conté que podía hacer todo aquello que estuviese en mi mano para proteger la seguridad del aserradero y de sus trabajadores, el hombre me miro fijamente mientras me tiraba el humo de su puro en la cara, se quedo convenció de una manera favorable que justamente yo era la persona que andaba buscando, alguien que aceptaba lo que sea con tal de que todo estuviese a su disposición. Me dejo clara que para mañana trabajaría como medico y demostraría si podía servir para algo o no, dejo que me buscase mi propia litera en los aposentos donde dormían todos los trabajadores ya que toda la mayoría eran hombres que no tenían nada y habían venido con muy poco, así que no me importaría intentar de buscarme alguien con quien hablar por lo menos.

Me llevaron a la choza donde todos vivían, dentro era un lugar bastante húmedo y poco halagador, todos los trabajadores eran personas de treinta o cuarenta años y tenían un aspecto sórdido como si fuesen mas osos que seres humanos, el mismo lugarteniente les explico que yo iba a ser el nuevo medico y tendrían que tenerme algo de respeto ya que algún día posiblemente les curaría de todo mal, me dio algo de ropa como para cambiarme ya que no le gustaba el aspecto que tenía, le hacía parecer alguien que había estado mendigando durante toda su vida, no entendí a que se refería con eso pero al menos me dejo un poco mas de ropa de la que tenía antes, dejo que me buscase mi propia litera y entonces se marcho avisándome de que si necesitaba algo de ayuda que lo fuese a buscar a su casa que estaba al otro lado de la fabrica, marche a buscarme mi propia litera mientras pasaba por cada uno de los trabajadores, todos tenían una pinta bastante poco halagadora y me miraban como si fuese un inútil que se había metido en un lugar donde no debía, decidí no hacerles caso y encontré una litera que parecía que no estaban usando, deje mis cosas a un lado y me fui al vestuario que había al final de la esquina para ponerme la bata que servía como pijama, era un pijama a rayas como de esos que usaban los judios durante el holocausto, casi pensaba que esto era mas un centro de detención que una fabrica, me puse a dormir ahí y entonces apagaron la luz junto con todos los demás ya puestas en sus respectivas literas, estuve un buen rato analizando todo aquello que iba a hacer, no sabía cuanto tiempo me iba a pasar aquí, posiblemente semanas, meses, años, ¿quien sabe? Al final empezaría a acostumbrarme a este lugar y lo trataría como paso antes con la clínica, los trate a todos como amigos aunque mas bien no iba a ganarme a ningúno, todos seguramente eran borrachos que querían pasar desapercibidos al igual que hice yo, pero yo quería vivir de algo, y si todos ellos no iban a ponerse a colaborar conmigo, entonces tendría un problema.

Pasaron cinco minutos desde que se apagaron las luces, me costaba dormirme en esa cama tan poco comoda, no tenía ni idea de si los colchones tenían dentro muelles o era una de esas camas romanas con pinchos, lo siguiente mas ridiculo es que estuviese recubierto de guisantes como en el cuento ese, de pronto sentí algo raro, como que me estaban llamando, pero apenas se notaba, me gire y observe que uno de los trabajadores me estaba mirando, este era un poco mas joven que todos los demás, ya lo había visto antes, llevaba gafas y el pelo corto, me pregunto que si sabía lo que estaba haciendo aquí dentro, y yo le pregunte que estaba buscando un trabajo en el aserradero, que me habían puesto como enfermero personal, entonces él me dijo que mis servicios no me servirían de nada ya que aquí lo único que hacían era romperse apropósito para no seguir trabajando, no entendí a que se refería con eso, me explico de que todos estaban hartos del jefe y de vez en cuando la mayoría se hacía daño utilizando las herramientas para no tener que trabajar y así mientras tanto seguían cobrando por lo que hacían, ahí entonces lo entendí, yo no era el enfermero, yo era el que se ocupaba de ayudarles a pasar del todo mientras ellos se comportaban como los vagos inútiles que eran, que buen trabajo había obtenido, ahora entendí porque me miraban mal, estaban desesperados por querer utilizarme, de eso habría tenido que esperármelo de algúna manera, luego el me pregunto que como me llamaba, le conteste que me llamaba Darren, él me contesto que era Demian, nos estrechamos la mano pactando que seríamos socios mientras trabajábamos en nuestras propias tareas aquí dentro, ahora empece con buen pie.

24 DE MAYO DE 1999

Pasaron varios días y a lo largo de todo este tiempo empece a acostumbrarme a la vida en el aserradero, no era el mejor de todos los trabajos que había tenido hasta ahora, pero al menos empece a organizarme un poco mejor las cosas y saber muy bien lo que era el trabajo duro, del tipo de estar tanto tiempo usando la fuerza bruta que se te hacen ampollas en los dedos, eso si que era un trabajo de verdad, me ocupo de atender a todos los enfermos que venían y venían constantemente, sabía que lo hacían apropósito para sacar de quicio a Trumbull y así hacerle perder unas cuantas cuentas de dinero apropósito, pero quien era yo para poder juzgar, yo había venido aquí a buscar un trabajo, y si lo había encontrado era para poder quedarme, y así era. Todos me trataban mas bien como si fuese su medico privado para poder atenderles de las heridas que se hacían apropósito pero al menos mantenía unas cuantas conversaciones con ellos de vez en cuando, sobretodo con Damien que era él único de todos los trabajadores que me caía bien ya que todos eran unos osos humanos enormes con ganas de tocar los cojones al jefe, al menos él no, cada vez que me visitaba siempre me contaba toda su vida, que había perdido a su tío en Arizona durante al ataque alienigena, que se había pasado yendo de casa en casa intentando de encontrar un lugar donde hospedarse hasta encontró este lugar, y yo lo mismo, le explique como perdí a mis padres en la invasión, que me quede solo e intente de buscar a la única chica a la que pude tratar como mejor amiga, que me encontré a otra chica de la cual me enamore y me quede con ella trabajando en el hospital hasta que al final el maldito de Hutch me echo y me tuve que venir aquí, vio como sentía que la echaba de menos a Sonya, así que me aconsejo que le enviase una carta diciéndole cuanto la quería, me lo pensé durante un buen rato hasta que al final lo decidí, esa misma noche me puse a hacer mi carta en mi propia litera antes de que apagasen las luces, los demás ya estaban viniendo aunque no parecían estar bastante pendientes de lo que yo hacía, en cambio Damien si, que se me acerco preguntándome si al final lo estaba haciendo, le comente que estaba planeando decirle que como le iba ahora que yo no estaba, que estaba trabajando en el aserradero y me adaptaba a esta nueva vida, que como eran ahora las cosas en el hospital, cosas así, entonces otro de los trabajadores a los que ya conocía por ser bastante incrédulos me recrimino que si le estaba mandando una postal con una foto de yo todo desnudo como para mandársela, aquello hizo que todos se echasen unas risas, Damien me aconsejo que pasase de ellos ya que eran unos brutos machistas, cosa que hice, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que necesitaba un sello para ponérselo a la carta, le pregunte a Damien si tenía, él no dijo que no, así que intente de preguntárselos como para al menos saber si estaban dispuestos a hacerlo después de todo lo que hice por ellos, todos pasaron de ello y se hicieron burlas, en cambio uno de ellos si tenía, se permitió entregármelo con total confianza, se llamaba Gordon, era uno de los pocos trabajadores que no se comportaban como la mayoría, se lo agradecí y entonces puse el sello encima de la carta, pero ahora me quedaba entregarla, pregunte por donde tenía que entregarla, entonces Damien me dijo que tenían una bustía de la que de vez en cuando usaban para mandar algúna cartas, decidí ir a probar.

Salí de la choza y me dirigí hacía la bustía que estaba al otro lado del aserradero, cerca de donde vivía Trumbull, intente de meter la carta pero entonces vino el lugarteniente Jonas poniéndome la luz de su linterna encima de mi cara, me pregunto con un tono como de desprecio que era lo que hacía, yo le confesé que quería entregar una carta, entonces él me explico con total amargura que hasta mañana no iba a venir el cartero, el cartero venía los fines de semana ya que casi nunca nadie pasa por aquí a recoger el correo y que tendría que esperar unos cuantos días hasta que apareciese para llevarse la carta, ahí me dio un altibajo ya que eso significaba que iba a tardar mas de lo que pensaba, me comento que la mayoría de todos ellos siempre se solían escabullir por la noche de vez en cuando para largarse al pueblo que había colina abajo y por eso mismo me acorralo usando la potencia de luz de su linterna, decidió dejarme ir ya que era nuevo y apenas había aprendido algo de lo que era la vida aquí, me marche con mi propia carta sabiendo que mañana la entregaría seguro, aunque me daba bastante lata ya que necesitaba mandársela a Sonya para que viese que no la había olvidado del todo.

27 DE MAYO DE 1999

Llego el sábado y ahí me dispuse a entregar la carta, la tire dentro de la bustía y de ahí espere a que el cartero viniese o la persona encargada de hacerlo, hasta ahora no había visto quien era el que se llevaba las cartas pero al menos esperaba que fuese alguien eficiente y que entendiese de estas cosas porque sino le estaba entregando una de las pocas cartas que había hecho en mi vida a un bruto sin cuidado, entregue la carta en la bustía y entonces espere un buen rato haciendo otra de mis cosas hasta que al final vino el cartero, era básicamente aquello que no me esperaba, era un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, con uniforme azul y cartera, entonces recordé que estaba en Canada y aquí los carteros eran así, tal cual como uno siempre veía en la televisión, todos le entregaron varios cartas y ahí entonces vino que se me llevaba la mía, decidí preguntárselo para asegurarme de que la iba a entregar directamente al lugar que quería que entregase, él me dijo que él no era el que repartía el correo, él simplemente se encargaba de llevar el correo directamente a la central de Correos y de ahí ellos se ocupaban de eso, ahí entendí que ya no podía hacer nada mas, él hombre se marcho con todas las cartas esperando a que viniese la siguiente carta que seguramente sería de ella para dar su respuesta. Damien me aconsejo que no esperase tanto ya que en estos tiempos el sistema de correos no era tan eficiente como era antes y que de vez en cuando podría perderse algúna carta, ahí comprendí que ya no podía hacerme grandes esperanzas con este tema, tenía que esperar, o quedarme aquí y no hacer nada, esta si que era una digna vida.

4 DE JUNIO DE 1999

Paso como una semana y en todo ese tiempo estuve esperando la llegada de una carta que podría ser la respuesta a todas mis desesperaciones, pero tal y como me decía Damien todos los días, este no era un lugar perfecto, aquí cualquier cosa pasaba incluida una carta, la central de Correos podría entregar la carta o perderla de una forma tonta, pero entonces oí que hoy habían mejorado los sistemas en la central de Correos, lo que significaba que al menos los trabajadores ahí no iba a ser unos inútiles a los que se les cae las cartas al suelo como si fuesen comida, seguí haciendo mis cosas como cada día aunque deseaba que por lo menos llegase algo porque sino empezaría a pensar que Sonya no me echaba de menos, que todo lo que habíamos tenido no había sido real, ¿que mas podía hacer? No podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza, cada vez que pasaba Damien a verme siempre me decía que me lo tomase todo en calma y que de vez en cuando siempre llegaba, una vez vio que uno de los que trabajaban aquí anteriormente recibió todas las cartas que le habían sido enviadas alrededor de hacía todo un mes anunciándole que no tenía sida, cuando descubrió que no lo tenía, se marcho a buscarse una vida mucho mejor ya que ahora podía disfrutarlo de su nueva vida sin problemas, casi sentía ganas de reirme sino fuese porque era verdad, pero eso no me aliviaba mucho, lo mío era peor que recibir una notificación en la que me decía que tenía el VIH, necesitaba esto cuanto antes, aunque lo mas curioso de todo es que jamas había perdido la esperanza en intentar de recuperar el Rolex de Susanna, tenía que encontrar de algúna forma a ese George Smith estuviese donde estuviese y razonar con él para que entendiese que ese reloj no le pertenecía y tenía que devolvérselo a su autentico dueño, si iba a tener que enfrentarme a él, no me quedaría otra. Al cabo de una hora mas tarde apareció el lugarteniente Jonas diciéndome que Trumbull quería verme y que fuese con él, lo dejo todo tal y como estaba y marche a verle.

Me acompaño hacía su casa donde ya se encontraba él sentado junto con una botella de coñac poniéndosela en un vaso grande, me pidió que me sentase a su lado para beber de ese mismo coñac, lo hice sin mas preámbulos y decidí probarlo, me sentó bastante mal, aquello hizo que Trumbull al notar que nunca antes había bebido de una botella como esa, se lo deje todo a él ya que tenía claro que esto no era para mi, le pregunte acerca de porque era que me había dejado pasar, él me explico que se había pasado todas estas semanas observándome y analizándome para saber como era, le explique hacía que un trabajo digno atendiendo a los trabajadores, de pronto se me echo a la risa otra vez pero esta vez como si estuviese siendo sarcástico, me quede mirándole como intentando de entender si había dicho algo gracioso o no, se levanto sosteniendo su vaso con el coñac y me explico con un tono incrédulo confesándome que sabía que se hacían daño apropósito, pero no le importaba lo que les pasase, para él todos eran ellos suyos y si se hacían algo entonces le parecía mayor castigo que echarlos y que se buscasen la vida en otra parte, no le importaba siquiera que yo les atendiese, solamente quería que los dejase de una pieza para que luego volviesen al trabajo que les correspondía, ahí entonces lo entendí, este lugar era peor de lo que parecía simple vista, nadie aquí se respetaba en lo mas mínimo, me aconsejo de que tuviese cuidado con ellos ya que la mayoría de ellos eran unos yonquis obsesionados con domesticarse con todas las drogas posibles, así que si había algúno que necesitaba algún medicamento, tenía que avisarle a Jonas y entonces él se ocuparía de ello, no me gustaba como sonaba eso pero por el aspecto en que se mostraba Trumbull con esta situación, parecía que le daba igual si algúno de los trabajadores se moría o no mientras él sacase bastantes beneficios, me pidió que me levantase y ambos nos dirigimos al exterior poniéndolos en la terraza observando todo el aserradero, se notaba bastante, me argumento de que antes de la invasión aquel aserradero no era nada, simplemente era una pequeña fabrica con muy pocos recursos, pero entonces vinieron los desastres y las muertes y eso hizo que todos los beneficios fuesen directos hacía ciertos lugares donde mas se necesitasen de mano de obra barata, ahí entonces él aprovecho y con los beneficios que le habían enviado lo utilizo para modificar el aserradero y hacerlo un poco mas útil, construyo su pequeño imperio ahí mismo y eso era algo por lo que iba a luchar para mantenerlo así, asintió complacido dandose otro sorbo de ese vaso con coñac, entonces mencionó que sabía de que quería entregarle una carta a alguien, yo le confesé que era para una chica a la que deje atrás en mi anterior trabajo, se me rió encima sabiendo al entender para que lo hacía, me apoyo la mano en su hombro como si fuese su amigo del alma y me acompaño de vuelta al salón, me dio su resumen de como era sus ideales con las mujeres, para él cuando una mujer estaba con él, la situación se ponía difícil, me dirigió hacía la chimenea que tenía en el rincón y me enseño una foto donde se le veía a él con un aspecto menos joven junto con una mujer de pelo rizado y algo robusta, era su exmujer, vivía con él durante 26 años hasta que se fue del todo, le pregunte si había muerto durante la invasión pero él me respondió que no fue así exactamente, era un poco antes de la invasión, falleció de cáncer de mama, la había estado ayudando a tratarla durante bastante tiempo pero no lo consiguió, le pregunte por si la echaba de menos, él me contesto que si, pero de lo único que mas le frustraba aparte de todo eso, era que nunca tuvieron un hijo juntos, un heredero, ahí entonces entendí porque era tan bueno conmigo, yo era lo mas parecido a un hijo para él, una de las pocas personas que sabían valer de lo que uno era por dentro, me aconsejo que no perdiese la esperanza e intentase de recuperar a esa chica antes de que fuese demasiado tarde o sino la perdería para siempre, seguramente estando sola donde estaba era capaz hasta de casarse con cualquiera, aquello fue algo que me recalcamo la cabeza con solo de pensar. Me marche de ahí agradeciéndole a Trumbull por haberme dejado pasar y entonces volví directamente a la sala medica a seguir con o mío, pero esta vez de una cosa estaba bastante segura, tenía que seguir mandándole cartas a Sonya o sino las cosas empeorarían mas de la cuenta.

Al cabo de una hora mientras yo estaba revisando las cuentas de los medicamentos, oí un alboroto que sonaba desde el otro lado, salí y observe que todo el mundo estaba yendo directamente hacía la entrada de la fabrica, era el cartero que había vuelto junto con un montón de cartas, todos querían saber si había recibido algo o no, yo fui pasando por encima de ellos preguntándole al cartero si había algo para mi o no, él contesto que si y me entrego una carta, me entusiasme y me marche corriendo de vuelta a la choza mientras Damien y el resto de los trabajadores me seguían por detrás ya que por algúna razón sentían curiosidad por saber que ponían, me metí dentro y me senté en la mesa que usaban los otros para jugar al poker, los otros me rodearon y se pusieron a ver que ponía, abrí la carta usando una de las cartas de poker que habían tiradas en el suelo, saque la hoja y me puse a leerlo mientras los demás me presionaban para que lo leyese en voz alta. Lo fui leyendo y la carta ponía que Sonya estaba siguiendo con los tratamientos de los pacientes, que me echaba de menos, que ahí no era lo mismo, que a Rosewood lo habían jubilado y ahora habían puesto a otro que se comportaba de una manera terca la mayor parte del dia, la mayoría de los enfermeros me echaban también de menos, decían que no había ningún enfermero mas leal que yo, que hasta encima Hutch decía que me echaba un poco de menos aunque no lo parecía, y que sinceramente le hubiese encantado que no se hubiese marchado sin al menos haber tenido una ultima noche juntos, ahí me quede alucinado ya que no me imaginaba que al final después de todo, ella decía que me echaba de menos, y no solo eso, sino todo el personal, incluido hasta el maldito de Hutch, seguramente ahora se estaba arrepintiendo por lo que me hizo antes, todos los demás que tenían al lado se me quedaron mirando con una cara de entusiasmo al ver que la chica a la que amaba me echaba verdaderamente de menos, eso era un logro que no se veía todos los días en estos tiempos, Damien me aconsejo de que ahora tenía que seguir con eso y enviarle todas las cartas que le pudiese entregar, en eso estuvo mas que de acuerdo.

Pasaron los meses y me pase todo el verano entregándole todas las cartas que le podía entregar en tan poco tiempo, le explique la vida que tenía, los amigos aquí como Damien, que ahí al menos no tenía que pasarse todo el dia teniendo que atender a todo tipo de pacientes reprochándome por cosas raras ya que aquí todos eran los mismos y solamente tenían una sola queja, mientras yo seguía mandando, ella me mandaba muchas mas cartas donde me decía que seguía trabajando de enfermera, la habían ascendido y era ahora era jefa superior del departamento de enfermería del hospital, lo que significaba que ahora en vez de estar tratando mas pacientes ahora estaba mas metida en el papeleo que otra cosa, le costaba bastante hacerse a la idea pero se adaptaba bien de momento, y junto con todo eso seguí adelante según pasaba el tiempo, pero había una cosa en la que nunca me iba a quedar atrás, en recuperar el Rolex de Susana, todavía seguía sin encontrar a George Smith y aquí no estaba haciendo ningún progreso importante, pero yo iba a seguir sin parar, encontraría a ese hombre aunque me durase el resto de mi vida.

4 JULIO DE 2001

Habían pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que me prometí a mi mismo que intentaría de recuperar el Rolex y no lo hice, la defraude completamente, me había quedado tan estancado en este lugar que básicamente era el único en el mundo que conocía a la perfección. Las cosas habían cambiado bastantes desde mucho tiempo, apenas salía, apenas hacía mi trabajo, ahora estaba mas pendiente en intentar de cortar troncos que en atender a los otros, me había vuelto un poco mas maduro, mas fuerte, aunque eso no sabía si me iba a aportar algo o no, ya no me sentía el mismo de siempre, sentía mas odio a mi mismo que otra cosa, estaba tan enfadado por no hacer nada de lo que me prometí que me decante por cortar troncos un hacha ya que eso era lo único que me hacía sacar toda la ira en mi interior, Damien siempre me aconsejaba que no me acostumbrase demasiado a esto ya que hacía era como luego todos siempre empeoraban de peor manera, casi toda la mayoría de los trabajadores se habían quedado aquí debido a que no pudieron hacer nada de lo que se prometieron hacer, él no quería que yo fuese uno de ellos ya que era demasiado bueno para cambiar de actitud, quería que yo fuese por como era antes, alguien entusiasta y decidido y que no nunca echase la vista atrás a nadie, pero yo lo hice, cometí el error de dejarme llevar por el trabajo y ahora ya no podía escapar de ello, estaba encerrado en este lugar y no por voluntad propia, lo estaba porque ya había perdido la esperanza en mi mismo.

Lo peor de todo encima no era sobretodo eso, lo peor era que no había vuelto a recibir una carta de Sonya desde octubre del 2000, yo intente de enviar mas cartas pero no estaba recibiendo nada de ella, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pensé en que a lo mejor se había cansado de mi y no quería volver a verme de ningúna manera, habían pasado dos años y en este tiempo cualquier cosa puede pasar, pero esto de pensar que Sonya me había olvidado era algo demasiado habitual, tenía que descubrirlo de algúna manera, pensé en intentar de pedirle a cualquiera que me dejase su teléfono o lo que sea que tuviese a mano para poder contactar con el hospital si es que acaso ella seguía trabajando ahí, pero entonces el lugarteniente Jonas me pidió que marchase con Trumbull cuanto antes para un asunto urgente, no tenía muchas ganas de ir pero no quedo otra opción, a lo mejor pensé en pedirle prestado su teléfono a Trumbull ya que tenía uno alambico en su despacho encima del escritorio. Marche con el jefe y ahí entonces vi lo que pasaba, Trumbull se encontraba en un estado bastante deplorable, no paraba de toser todo el rato y estaba que no paraba de beber de la misma botella de coñac todo el rato, me pidió que me sentase y ahí entonces me explico lo que le pasaba, al parecer a él también le había cogido un cáncer pero distinto del que tenía su mujer, todos los años que se había pasado fumando de sus puros y bebiendo de esas botellas alcohólicas le habían sentado fatal a su pulmón e hígado junto y eso hacía que se estuviese muriendo desde dentro, eso pude comprobarlo antes de que me lo explicase, me contó que como ahora no le quedaba mucho tiempo, necesitaba buscar la manera de que un nuevo heredero se hiciese con la fabrica en cuanto se marchase y como él siempre confiaba en mi quería que yo me hiciese cargo del aserradero. Aquello me dejo estupefacto ya que nunca antes me imagine que me dejase ese obsequio, casi sentía que me lo agradecía, pero entonces pensé en todo el daño que me había hecho hasta ahora, no podía tenerlo ya que esto sería mi condena, me sincere con él diciendole que no podía tener esta oportunidad ya que me sentía viviendo en una carcel, entonces pensé en que a lo mejor se lo tuviese que dejar a Jonas ya que siempre había estado pendiente de él antes de que yo llegase, él se lo pensó detenidamente y dijo que ya se encargaría de eso, me dejo marchar sin ningún problema y me puse a intentar de volver para saber si el cartero regresaba con algúno nuevo o no, resulto ser que si, por primera vez en un año y medio había recibido una carta y era de ella, volví corriendo a la choza mientras Damien y el resto me seguían apurados ya que también querían saberlo, abrí la carta como hacía todas las anteriores veces y me puse a leerla en voz alta, me explico que no había estado escribiéndome cartas debido a que en este tiempo había mantenido una cierta relación con Hutch, se habían pasado como varios meses saliendo hasta que al final él se confeso y le propuso matrimonio, ella acepto y dejo de ponerse a leer sus cartas ya que estaba ocupada preparando los preparativos para casarse, se había casado hace tres meses y ahora era cuando se puse a leer todas sus cartas y decidió que esta sería la ultima que le dejase, me comento que le había encantado el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos pero ahora tenía que seguir adelante y no pensar en el pasado, ahí no lo pude creer, me quede tan estupefacto que sentía que me habían perforado el corazón, la chica a la que tanto amaba se había casado hace tres meses con el hombre que arruino mi vida, el hombre que me echo del hospital quitándome a mi chica, ahí lo pude entender, ya entendí porque me hizo parecer que robaba en el hospital, no era solamente para poder echarme ya que me soportaba, quería a Sonya para él solo y lo consiguió, ahora entendí su plan desde el principio, ahora que lo veía claro sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que salir de aquí y volver con ella para hacerle entender que cometía un error estando con él, me dispuse a marcharme cuanto antes pero Damien no me lo permitió ya que Trumbull no aceptaría que me largase así como así, yo discrepe de ese aviso y me marche empujando a todo el personal pero él intento de detenerme junto con todos los demás, me agarraron por el cuello y me pusieron contra el suelo para tranquilizarme. Me puse mas que malhumorado y empece a pegarle a todos los que se me ponían por delante pero Damien me agarro del cuello lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que siguiese dandole golpes a todo el mundo, cosa que consiguió, me tranquilizo y me susurro que no lo hiciera, que lo dejase atrás ya que ahora ella seguramente tendría otra vida, no valía la pena ya que lo arruinaría todo y posiblemente Hutch lo matase, esta era su nueva vida ahora, mientras que la otra había terminado, tenía que dejarlo pasar, aquellas palabras me dejaron con un mal estado pero en cierto modo tenía razón, ya no podía hacer nada, estaba acabado, perdí a la chica de mi vida mientras que yo me quede aquí pudriéndome.

Esa misma noche no quería irme a dormir, todos los demás se habían ido al centro del aserradero a celebrar el 4 de Julio, el dia en que la humanidad venció contra los alienigenas que casi destruyeron el mundo, pero yo no tenía nada de lo que celebrar, no hice absolutamente nada, me quede afuera ya que no quería que nadie me viese, me odiaba mi mismo por casi todo, no había podido salvar a mis padres, no pude ayudar a Claire, no le prometí a Susana intentar de encontrarle su Rolex, y encima había dejado que la ultima chica a la que había amado se fuese con la peor persona que conocía sobre el planeta, era un fracasado, Damien salió viendo que yo estaba solo tomando demasiado frío, me dejo su abrigo para que me calentase ya que no quería verme en este estado, me explico que estas cosas no eran fáciles y que de vez en cuando siempre ocurrían, la vida no era perfecta, ni siquiera mucho antes de que hubiese comenzado esto de la invasión, la vida servía para algo, tenía que aprender a vivir con ella aunque también tuviese que perder otra, ese era el precio por todo, me pidió que le acompañase a celebrar el 4 de Julio con los demás, me extendió la mano para que yo se la cogiese pero yo no quería, no quería saber nada de nada, entonces me mencionó que quería perder si de todas formas estaba encerrado aquí, en eso desgraciadamente tenía razón, le cogi de la mano y ambos marcharon directamente a una de las esquinas que había fuera del aserradero, ahí estaba todo el mundo reunido y haciendo un pica-pica con todo tipo de snacks para comer, se cogieron un plato y empezaron a comer como si no hubiese un mañana, habían montado un escenario en el frente, Trumbull se monto encima y junto con un micrófono empezo a decir que estaba orgulloso de haber estado todos estos años viendo como cada uno de nosotros estábamos trabajando con el mas mínimo esfuerzo, nos echamos de la risa aunque sabíamos que lo decía porque era cierto, no era un sarcasmo, luego explico que como tenía cáncer y no iba a durar lo poco que faltaba de este año, había decidido darle su puesto a alguien que se lo mereciese, y ese mismo era Jonas, se monto en el escenario aplaudiendo como si fuese una estrella mientras todos le aplaudían, al final el viejo me hizo caso después de todo, una de las pocas cosas considerables que había hecho en su vida, y como muestra de agradecimiento hacía todos, decidió que cantásemos el himno nacional para festejar este dia, ahí empezo, todos cantamos el himno nacional mientras apoyábamos nuestra mano sobre nuestro pecho como símbolo de respeto, todos lo hacían pero en cambio yo no ya que no tenía nada de lo que celebrar, lo había perdido casi todo entre esos días y aunque esto fuese un dia especial, no iba a cambiar nada de nada, Damien veía que no lo hacía y me insistió golpeándome con los codos para que lo hiciese antes de quedar terriblemente mal, no tuve mas opción y apoyo mi mano sobre mi pecho mientras empezaba a cantar, lo hacía pena pero al menos intente de seguir la corriente a todo el mundo, seguimos y seguimos durante un buen rato y parecía que la cosa no terminaba nunca, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, todos habíamos pasado por una cosa terrible y aún así aprendíamos a vivir de ello, en cambio yo no lo hacía, estaba tan metido en este tema de querer prometer aquello que jamas cumpli, que no me daba cuenta de que aquí la única persona que no aportaba nada era yo, yo siempre estaría solo el resto de mi vida a menos que encontrase la forma de poder ser feliz de una vez por todas, puede que ya no tuviese a Sonya pero aún me quedaba mi propia vida para poder descubrir mucho mas de lo que yo me asumía, tenía que seguir, tenía que avanzar.

13 DE OCTURE DE 2001

El dia había llegado, Trumbull falleció a causa del cáncer que le estaba comiendo el interior del cuerpo, tenía razón, no duro mucho, cuando murió todos nos sentimos como si una parte de nosotros hubiese muerto de algúna forma, había perdido algo que aprendimos y ahora que estaba, nos sentíamos solos. Hicimos un funeral en el interior del aserradero, su cuerpo se encontraba metido dentro de un ataúd que construimos nosotros de forma artesanal, yo también participe, nos quedo bien, menos mal que no se nos paso la medida porque sino sus enormes pies lo habrían arruinado todo, estábamos todos ahí alrededor del ataúd intentando de saber que decir al respecto, nadie decía nada, se quedaron callados con una mirada indiferente, era como si no tuviesen mucho que decir cuando en realidad eso no era verdad, tenían mucho que decir, pero les avergonzaba la idea de tener que darle un homenaje a un jefe al que poco respeto le daban, yo estaba mirando a cada uno queriendo saber si alguien tenía algo preparado o no, mire a Damien y este estaba en las mismas, entonces no me quedo otra opción que hacer yo mi propio pesamen, me puse cerca del ataúd y saque una hoja de papel que había escrito antes, ahí explique que Trumbull había sido un buen hombre toda su vida, nos trato con respeto y nos apoyo cuando mas lo necesitaba, nos acogió como a hermanos y nos dio todo aquello que podríamos necesitar después de que lo hubiese perdido todo tras la invasión, yo no sabía mucho sobre él, pero algúnos quienes les conocían si y eso era algo de lo que tendríamos que estar mas que orgullosos, aquello parecía que les hizo entrar en razón a todos, finalice la carta diciendole que esperaba de que su perdida no nos influyese demasiado en nuestro trabajo y que siguiésemos adelante con esto, cerré la hoja y entonces volví con Damien, me apoyo su mano encima de mi hombro como para señalar que estaba orgulloso de que hubiese dicho eso, era lo correcto. Entonces paso el lugarteniente Jonas del cual ahora ya no estaba dirigiendo los guardias sino mas bien ocupandose ahora de dirigir el aserradero, explico de que había sido muy benevolente con él alrededor de los últimos años, siempre vio que éramos capaces de fortalecernos hasta cuando nos adaptamos a este nuevo milenio, estábamos aprendiendo a soportar las consecuencias del desastre, Trumbull fue uno de los primeros en adaptarse a eso, y nosotros teníamos que seguirlo también, continuaríamos el trabajo aunque eso supongase algúnos cambios, pero eso no implicaría que tuviésemos que vivir peor de lo que ya estábamos, hoy tendríamos el dia libre, pero mañana volveríamos el trabajo y continuaríamos como hemos hecho antes, lo dejo estar y entonces todos nos propusimos llevar el ataúd al interior del coche funebre que estaba aparcado al final de la entrada, se lo iban a llevar al mausoleo que había colina arriba donde se encontraba también su mujer, lo dejamos ahí metido y vimos como se lo llevaba, nos marchamos de ahí y todos se marchamos dispuestos a aprovechar lo que les quedaba de dia, yo decidí al menos irme al pueblo para averiguar ciertas cosas sobre George Smith, tendría que encontrar alguien con ese nombre por lo menos, ahora ya no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y hacer como si nada de esto hubiese valido la pena, tenía que encontrarlo, por Susana

Baje y me fui directo a todos los establecimientos preguntando si alguien llamado George Smith habría pasado por ahí de vez en cuando, todos dijeron que paso un Smith pero no era el que yo buscaba, yo estaba buscando a uno con acento sureño y con bigote o al menos alguien que tuviese un aspecto deprimente, todos siempre decían lo mismo, decían que habían visto todo tipo de personas desagradables pasar por aquí y yendo directamente hacía la frontera entre Estados Unidos y Canada, pero eso no me servía de mucho, sabía que este George Smith no se podría haber ido, tendría que seguir por la zona o al menos que viniese por ahí de vez en cuando, salí del ultimo establecimiento cuando entonces vino una persona que me decía que si estaba buscando a un tal George Smith, yo le conteste tartamudamente que si, entonces me dijo que lo conocía, yo se lo cuestione pero me dijo que vivía por aquí cerca, que tenía su propia tienda de caza unos dos metros al otro lado de la carretera, no sabía que pensar, podría ser una mentira o a lo mejor era verdad, pero yo necesitaba descubrirlo para saber si era cierto o no, decidí que me acompañase y entonces me llevo directamente hacía un bosque espeso donde apenas se veía algo, me dijo que su tienda estaba mas allá, no entendí como era posible que hubiese creado una tienda de campaña ahí mismo, seguí adelante hasta que entonces me llevo a campo llano donde no había nada, estaba vacío, yo se lo cuestione sin entender porque me había llevado hasta aquí, seguí intentando de entender la situación cuando de pronto algo me golpeo por detrás, caí de cabeza contra el suelo e incapaz de inmutarme, aquel mismo tío me había golpeado apropósito, me giro y empezo a darme todo tipo de golpes en la cara sin ningún motivo, me dio tantas veces que empece a sangrar por la boca y por la nariz, me recrimino que donde tenía el dinero, yo dije que no tenía nada que solamente había venido para preguntar una cosa, busco por todos los bolsillos del pantalón que tenía hasta que al final solamente encontró la carta de pesamen para Trumbull, este se lo cuestiono sin entender que era, yo apenas pude contestar, me dolía toda la mandíbula, este aprovecho y se sonó los mocos con ella, luego se lo guardo como si fuese un pañuelo, luego me dio otra paliza y esta vez me dejo tieso completamente, me desmaye haciendo que todo se me volviese oscuro de repente, no me hizo nada mas, simplemente me dejo ahí para morirme y pudrirme como si fuese basura, el muy cabron se aprovecho de mi me quito lo poco que tenía, pero menos mal que no era dinero porque sino habría sido mucho peor, pero ahora me encontraba aquí tirado, inconsciente y sin saber que pasaba.

14 DE OCTUBRE DE 2001

Me desperté de inmediato, abrí los ojos y lo vi todo negro, se hizo de noche, apenas podía moverme después de la brutal paliza que me dio ese tío, sentí que de algúna forma tenía una costilla rota o algún hueso partido, pero tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, intente de levantarme lo mas lentamente posible para que no se me crujiese nada de dentro, me puse de pie observe que no tenía nada fuera de lo habitual, el tío no me quito la ropa o me hizo algo por demás, solamente se llevo la carta de pesamen para Trumbull y me dejo aquí tirado para que me pudriese como si nada, me levante mientras me agarraba el esternón ya que me parece que eso era lo que se encontraba en un peor estado, me dispuse a largarme de ahí cuanto antes y buscar un medico, pensé en que a lo mejor alguien del aserradero asumiría que no estaba, me he pasado un dia entero ahí tirado sin que nadie me encontrase, seguí el mismo camino por el que vine, atravesé todas las ramas y llegue a la misma carretera que cruce, estaba todo desolado y ni siquiera había una sola luz prendida, lo que significaba que no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie para que me llevase a un hospital, sentía que me estaba muriendo y no iba a aguantar durante mucho rato, corrí lo mas rápido que pude pero note que había algo dentro del estomago que estaba matando, me fui directo a uno de los establecimientos a pedir ayuda pero no había nadie ahí, golpee la puerta y los cristales pero nadie me recibió, estarían durmiendo, me dispuse a ir de puerta en puerta para llamar la atención así averiguaría si a lo mejor alguien podré ayudarme. Estaba empeorando mas de la cuenta, tenía que buscar a alguien ya mismo, seguí todo recto pero ahí empece a toser sangre, ahora me di cuenta de que ya no tenía oportunidad, me caí en el asfalto pero yo quería levantarme ya que si al menos iba a morir no quería fuese en la carretera donde cualquiera podría atropellarme, pero al final no pude, me caí de costado y me quede ahí tumbado con la sensación de que me iba a morir del todo, deje toser y cerro los ojos.

3 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2001

Abrí los ojos otra vez, creía estar en el cielo, pero yo notaba unas luces demasiado naturales, se me aclaro la vista y ahí lo vi con claridad, estaba en una sala blanca con unas enormes luces de neon por arriba, era un hospital, al final me trajeron, pero no sabía como, me mire y observe que estaba ahí tumbado, tenía una pinza enganchada al dedo, esta tenía conectada un cable que iba a una caja electrónica donde controlaba mi pulso, no tenía ni idea de a que se debía eso, entonces pensé en todas las posibilidades que había de que hubiesen tratado mis heridas, me toque la cara y vi que tenía puesto uno de esos respiradores que iban conectados a los orificios de la nariz, entonces me di cuenta de que a lo mejor pude haber estado inconsciente durante mucho mas rato del que pensaba, mire de un lado para otro intentando de buscar a alguien y pedirle ayuda, me gire a la derecha y observe que ahí se encontraba Damien sentado en un sillón y dormido con la boca media abierta, le insistía que se despertase hasta que al final no tuve mas remedió que gritarle con toda la furia del mundo, al final se despertó reaccionando de una forma casi chistosa. Se entusiasmo al ver que me desperté, creía que me iba a quedar así para siempre, yo le pregunte que qué había pasado para encontrarme así, él me explico que me habían encontrado medio muerto delante de la carretera, tenía una hemorragia interna y me llevaron directamente al hospital para tratarme, lo consiguieron pero los daños que tenía eran tan graves que me quede en coma durante bastante, yo le pregunte que cuanto tiempo había pasado, él me dio que era 3 de diciembre, había pasado como un mes y medio desde que me golpearon a muerte, al menos yo me quede aliviado de ver que no eran años porque sino eso habría empeorado las cosas, intente de levantarme pero me insistió que no lo hiciera ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo acostado en esa cama, justo entonces vino el medico general que me estuvo tratando durante todo este tiempo, era un hombre de aspecto ingles con los pelos rizados de una rara manera pero tenía aspecto de parecer bastante profesional, me explico que me habían tratado de una costilla rota y un pulmón perforado, me hacía unas semanas me trataron y me extirparon el pulmón que tenía dañado y me cambiaron por otro, me quede exorbitado al oír eso, me levante la bata y observe que tenía toda una parte del tórax cocida, me extirparon el pulmón sin que yo me diese cuenta, pero entonces me di cuenta de que hubo un transplante, pregunte quien era él que me lo dio, entonces Damien se me acerco y se levanto la camisa mostrando que a él también le habían cocido, a él fue quien le extirparon el pulmón, él me dio su pulmón, me confeso que como no habían encontrado el transplante mas cercano él decidió que le diese él suyo para que al menos se salvase, me quede aliviado a la vez que agradecido, nunca antes nadie había hecho algo por mi de esa manera, luego él medico me explico que tuve una suerte de que su pulmón funcionase, pero ahora iba a tener que quedarme unas semanas hasta que me recuperase del todo, él medico se marcho y nos dejo solos a los dos, ahí entonces aproveche y pregunte por si me había perdido algo mientras yo estaba en coma, se sincero conmigo y me dijo que justo cuando había terminado el mes de octubre un objeto no identificado cayo del cielo y se estrello a unos metros mas abajo de donde se encontraba el aserradero, yo recrimine llevándome las manos a la cabeza al pensar que otra vez nos estaban volviendo a atacar los alienigenas estos, entonces me dijo que no era una nave sino mas bien un resto de la nave nodriza que se quedo flotando en el cielo y ahora justo cayo en la Tierra, las autoridades vinieron y se pusieron a registrar la zona para asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún rastro de radiación de ningún tipo, lo que significaba que ahora el gobierno controlaba todo lo que hubiese en la zona incluido el propio aserradero, lo cerraron permitiendo que ningúno de los trabajadores volviesen al interior, entonces ahí se me vino un mal presagio, luego me mencionó que Jonas había estado tratando con ellos para saber si podía hacer algo, entonces acepto un trato con ellos para que al menos pudiesen alojarse en un hotel y estar ahí los próximos días para que terminasen de limpiar la zona ocupada por los deshechos espaciales, asentí frustrado ya que no sabía que pensar, me golpearon, me dejaron en coma, y ahora él único hogar que conocía hasta ahora estaba siendo ocupado por el mismo gobierno que intento de ayudarnos con el mas mínimo empeño que utilizo para ayudarnos cuando sucedió la invasión, que gran vergüenza, al menos yo tenía la suerte de que Damien hubiese estado todo el rato protegiéndome y acompañándome durante todos los días, algo que yo no podría haber conseguido de ningúna forma, pero saber que por primera vez alguien estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo, me hacía sentir como si todo esto no estuviese perdido, llore de lo atónito que estaba ya que ahora me daba cuenta de que no estaba solo en ningún momento, Damien se me quedo mirando y me exigió que no lo hiciese, pero yo estalle en lagrimas y no estuve mas opción que agradecerle y confesarle todo lo que sentía desde que mis padres murieron aquel dia en el puente del 2 de Julio de 1996, le agarre y le abrace ya que era la única persona que tenía desde que me marche del hospital y perdí a Sonya a lo tonto.

10 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2001

Estuve varios en rehabilitación tratándome para poder recuperar el equilibrio ya que mis piernas se habían quedado dormidas al estar tanto tiempo ahí tirado en coma, practique intentando de volver a lo que mejor sabía hacer mientras Damien me seguía ayudando, él no tenía otra cosa que hacer ya que todos los trabajadores que ya conocíamos se habían largado o estaban metidos aún esos moteles esperando a que todo este tema terminase de una vez por todas, decían que habían conseguido llevarse los restos que habían caído pero aún estaban tratándolo para impedir de que fuese uno de esos comunicadores para enviar tropas alienigenas, todavía quedaban naves especiales que estaban estacionadas en varios lugares remotos de Europa y Africa lo que eso suponía un peligro, pero hasta ahora no había pasado nada, estábamos seguros ante una una invasión alienigena.

Veía por las noticias como se estaba formando un nuevo gobierno militar del cual se iba a aprovechar de las armas que habían recuperado de los alienigenas, estaban mas que dispuestos a impedir un nuevo ataque así que decidieron crear de todo, nuevos vehículos aéreos, mejores soldados, hasta encima una estación espacial en la luna donde ahí estarían atentos en todo momento de cualquier cosa que pudiese venir desde mas allá del sistema solar, también mostraban varias entrevistas hechas al presidente Whitmore donde decía que esta era una oportunidad para poder defenderse e impedir que mas gente muriese por culpa de esta plaga de seres, la anterior vez nunca estuvieron preparados pero ahora mas que preparados para impedir un nuevo ataque a la Tierra, casi me daba risa ya que cuando vinieron los alienigenas nadie supo que estos atacarían con sus rayos destructores matando a millones de personas al mismo tiempo, nunca estaríamos preparados y nunca lo estaremos cuando vuelva a suceder si es que vuelve a suceder, apagaron la tele cosa que justamente necesitaba en ese momento, ahí Damien me explico que no tenía que pensar en eso otra vez, tenía que pensar en que ahora teníamos una oportunidad para seguir delante sin pensar en el pasado, la vida estaba por algo y teníamos que adaptarnos a ello de algúna forma, yo me resigne ya que para mi no me quedaba nada de vida, para mi solamente era un trozo de carne que intentaba de sobrevivir a un nuevo mundo que desconocía y del que jamas se adaptaría a menos que le sucediese algo y olvidase que existió, al cabo de cinco minutos apareció el lugarteniente Jonas, esta era su primera visita, me saludo preguntándome que si estaba bien, yo le dije que si pero lo raro es que veía que afuera de la sala a un par de policías que parecía que venían con él, me explico de que habían encontrado al posible sospechoso que me había dado la paliza, quería llevarme a la comisaría para poder verificar que era él, yo sentía dudas de eso ya que me resultaba imposible que le hubiesen encontrado, pero si era él, quería ir directamente para así poder mirarle a la cara y descubrirlo por si mismo.

Fui a la comisaría y de ahí me enseñaron a un grupo de cinco individuos en fila y llevando encima una serie de papeles con números del 1 al 5 casi parecidos, todos eran enormes y con una pinta que daba mal rollo, el comisario me explico que si no reconocía al sospechoso no pasaba nada, pero quería que estuviese seguro de que los estaba viendo bien, yo asentí y me quede mirándolos a través del cristal, sabía muy bien que ellos no me veían, pero con solamente de verlos ya me entraba el pánico absoluto, me quede un buen rato analizando a cada uno, intentando de acordarme del aspecto que tenía, de su mirada, ese aspecto que le daba una autentica maldad, lo hice una y otra vez hasta que de pronto me fije en el numero tres, por algúna razón me sonaba de algo, lo mire bien, era un tipo enorme, calvo y con un piercing en la oreja izquierda, lo miro fijamente y cuando lo hice me vinieron todo tipo de recuerdos a la cabeza, la de la paliza, la de quedarme inconsciente cuando me dio el ultimo golpe, ahí lo tenía, era él, él fue quien me dijo que sabía quien era George Smith y me acabo llevando a ese descampado donde me dejo medio muerto, yo señale que el numero tres, entonces el comisario le pidió al numero tres que diese un paso al frente, dio un paso al frente y ahí lo vi bien, durante un segundo cambio su expresión de la cara y pude acordarme del primer momento en que le vi a la cara, era él, yo confirme que si lo era, Jonas me pregunto que si estaba seguro, yo lo asumía pero tenía mis dudas, la primera vez que le vi tenía un gorro de lana que le tapaba la mitad de la cabeza, le pregunte al comisario si aquel tío había venido con algo o no, entonces me dijo que solamente unos guantes y un gorro de lana, justo lo que yo pensaba, entonces estaba bastante claro, era él, Damien me lo cuestiono sin tener ni idea de que era lo que estaba pasando, yo solté que si, totalmente confiado, entonces el comisario no tuvo mas opción que arrestarle, todos los demás individuos se fueron excepto él, vino otro policía dentro de la sala y lo esposo, en cuanto le puso las esposas, sentí como si de algúna manera estuviese sabiendo que estaba ahí mismo, no sabía como pero su mirada me penetraba el alma, como la primera vez que lo hizo. Jonas pregunto de quien se trataba, al parecer se llamaba Eduard Daniels, un fugitivo buscado por robo a mano armada y por violacíon a una adolescente hacía unos dos años, se le acusaba también de haber robado a bastante gente del pueblo sin que nadie lo notase, hasta ahora, el comisario se alegro de que al menos yo hubiese sobrevivido, pero yo no estaba tan seguro de eso, para mi haber sobrevivido a aquella paliza no era simplemente un buen animo, era la señal de que necesitaba hacerme mas fuerte, necesitaba aprender a defenderme por mi mismo de algúna manera.

20 DE ENERO DE 2002

El gobierno termino de limpiar la zona y de llevarse los escombros, lo que eso significaba que teníamos vía libre para poder volver de vuelta al aserradero, para el resto de los trabajadores había pasado una eternidad, pero para mi fue como si solamente hubiese tardado días en vez de meses, todos volvimos a lo que estábamos aunque claro ahora resultaba diferente ya que una media de los trabajadores habituales que conocíamos desde siempre se habían largado debido a que no querían volver mientras el gobierno estuviese ahí, aquello fue que ya me asumía desde el momento, ahora que necesitaban mas personal empezaron a venir nuevos trabajadores y eso significaba que también traerían un nuevo medico, a mi ya no me necesitaban, yo aproveche por otra cosa, después de la paliza que me dio Eduard Daniels decidí subscribirme a una escuela de artes marciales para saber defenderme de cosas como estas, estuve varios semanas aprendiendo con un buen profesor que me enseño todos los pasos a seguir, cualquiera diría que era del de Karate Kid que me enseñaba los típicos pasos que se hacen en todas las películas, pero al menos era un buen hombre que sabía lo que necesitaba, cada dia iba a su clase y después de eso volvía al aserradero a cortar leña con los demás, ya no me importaba si seguía ayudando a unos cuantos a poder curarse, de eso ya se ocupaba el nuevo medico que era mas benevolente que yo en mis primeros tiempos, todos los días seguí el mismo camino una y otra vez, pero había una cosa que no me detenía, y era seguir con lo de George Smith, la paliza que me dieron no me hizo quitar la sensación de que no iba a cumplir la promesa de Susana, seguí preguntándole a cualquiera con quien me cruzase pero nadie le conocía, empece a pensar en que a lo mejor él tío volvió por donde vino y jamas decidió regresar aquí, pero yo no deje de pensar en eso, lo encontraría aunque me durase la eternidad.

Después de la ultima sensación que tuve con el profesor volví al aserradero y ahí Damien empezo a hablarme acerca de si echaba de menos la vida en Nueva York, de si tenía a alguien que aún quedaba con vida, yo confesé que todos los pocos amigos que tenía se habían quedado ahí y seguramente habrían muerto durante el primer ataque alienigena, pero yo ya no tenía ganas de pensar en ellos, eso era una vida a la que no quería volver de ningúna forma, él casi sentía un poco lo mismo, pero echaba de menos un poco la ciudad, decían que la habían reconstruido después de todo, que posiblemente consiguiese un nuevo trabajo ahí, estaba un poco harto de esto del aserradero, no era una vida en la que pasarse eternamente trabajando, él no era como los demás, él era distinto, yo intente de razonar con él para ver si cambiaba de opinión, pero estaba bastante claro que ya lo había decidido, no me importaba si abandonaba el aserradero, me importaba que él era el único amigo que me quedaba en el mundo y si se iba, no se que iba a hacer, él me recrimino que antes de todo eso ya estaba solo, que no necesitaba a nadie mas, que podía convivir con lo que tenía, en eso tenía razón, casi me daba la risa con solamente oírlo, pero al menos yo le di ánimos para que viese que esto podía servir, entonces se me ocurrió algo, decidí que al menos me ayudase a encontrar a George Smith y si lo encontrábamos, él se iría del aserradero a buscarse un trabajo en Nueva York, acordamos eso.

31 DE ENERO

Pasamos varios días yendo de pueblo en pueblo preguntado sobre George Smith, pero nadie sabía nada, otro punto muerto, seguimos y seguimos y no había ni una sola pista que indicase que hubiese existido un tal George Smith, lo que resultaba raro ya que siempre había un Smith en algúna parte, pero ni por asomo alguien que empezase por George, era un gran fastidio, todos los días estábamos en las mismas, volvíamos al aserradero y de ahí hicimos como si nada hubiese pasado, luego otro dia mas, primero fui a las clases de artes marciales, luego a preguntarle a otra persona, y así sucesivamente, ya me estaba cansando este tema, ¿pero que podía hacer? Necesitaba hacerlo por Susana. Al dia siguiente, el ultimo dia de Enero, fui a las clases de artes marciales y ahí aprendi a hacer la técnica del giro de patada voladora, lo logre, nos tomamos un descanso tomándonos de nuestras propias botellas de agua, ahí me pregunto que era lo que hacía cuando no estaba en el aserradero, le admití que estaba buscando a ese hombre ya que tenía algo que le pertenecía a una persona que me ayudo una vez, dijo que me comprendía, que una vez le había pasado algo parecido, que un hombre le robo su cinturón negro que había ganado compitiendo cuando era niño, desde entonces jamas lo recupero pero de una cosa siempre estaba segura, y es que jamas dejaría que nadie le quitase aquello que mas le importaba, su esperanza de hacer las cosas bien, aquello me hizo entrar en razón, me hizo darme cuenta de que tenía que esforzarme por seguir adelante y continuar con mi búsqueda aunque tuviese que aguantarme un montón de problemas, acepte decidido a seguir con esto pero entonces él me dijo que esta era la ultima clase, yo me extrañe sin saber porque y él me dijo que le había pagado por cinco sesiones, en eso tenía razón, pero al menos me dio una palmada en el hombro y me dijo que había aprendido lo suficiente como para poder defenderme por mi mismo, casi me sentía desilusionado, pero al menos con eso me dio una grata gratitud de saber que podría con esto, se lo agradecí todo y me despedi de él ya que no sabía si lo volvería a ver en algún momento, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí al aserradero, una vez ahí vi que había un grupo de gente que estaba esperando en la entrada del aserradero, me metí y me dirigí hacía Jonas que estaba controlando al equipo, le pregunte qué que pasaba y me dijo que era un grupo de trabajadores que habían venido de una fabrica en la que se les había encendiado y venían aquí a buscarse otro trabajo ya que no tenían donde trabajar, como estos se habían puesto en huelga al no aceptar quedarse sin hacer nada decidieron meterlos aquí como para que hiciesen algo y no se quejasen por nada, reproche la idea ya que sonaba algo raro que utilizasen a toda gente para ayudarnos con lo que ya podíamos encargarnos solos, mire a todo el mundo y veía que todos una pinta mucho peor que la mayoría de los canadienses que había visto a lo largo de mi estancia aquí, intente de preguntarle a Jonas cual era la razón especifica por haberlos traído aquí, entonces él me contesto que era el típico asunto de burocracia que nadie entendía, me lo tome de la misma manera, entonces decidí volver a lo mío y no encargarme de mirarlos a todos ya que notaba que muy pronto iba a ver problemas o algo parecido, cogi un par de troncos de leña y mientras lo hacía escuche a un hombre presentandose y decir que se llamaba George Smith, ahí se me cayeron los troncos, me gire y vi a un hombre vestido con un anorak color beige, pero lo que mas me llamaba la atención era el bigote que tenía, era posible que fuese, el guardia lo dejo pasar y entonces avanzo casi pasando por delante mío, él me miro con amargura pero no me hizo caso, pero con solo mirarlo ya sentí una rara sensación, por un segundo me puse a mirarlo y observe que tenía algo en la muñeca, era un reloj, un reloj de oro, un Rolex en perfecto estado, ahí le tenía, después de tanto tiempo resulto que estaba ahí mismo, no se había largado, se había ido a trabajar a otra fabrica y ahora que esta estaba incendiada, había ido a parar justamente a mis manos, ¿pero que podía hacer ahora? Como le detenía sin que me descubriese, necesitaba ese Rolex de algúna manera, me lo pensé detenidamente y al final solamente se me ocurrió una cosa, tendría que razonar con él aunque fuese por las malas.

Esa misma noche estaba empezando a llover así que todo el mundo a recoger las cosas y llevarlas al interior del aserradero para que no se estropeasen, sabía muy bien que George Smith estaría con los suyos recogiendo los materiales, tenía que hacerle sacar de ahí mismo y llevarlo a algún lugar donde pudiese quitárselo sin que nadie lo notase, pero si lo hacía, entonces estaría cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida, no podía atacar a otro empleado porque sino me echarían, pero tenía que llevárselo a Susana, pero caí en la cuenta, ¿que era lo mas importante para mi? ¿Devolverle el Rolex a Susana? ¿O quedarme aquí y pudrirme el resto de mi vida sin haber mucha cosa? Tenía que hacerlo, así también Damien se marcharía de aquí sin problemas, él lo entendería, pero si me iba a ir, al menos que fuese gratificante, necesitaba al menos despedirme de la única persona a la que apenas conozco bien, me dirigí al despacho e Jonas, era el mismo despacho que antes tenía Trumbull pero él lo decoro para que no pareciese de típico despacho de un texano rico lleno de cabezas de ciervo y esas cosas, al menos él lo dejo en un perfecto estado, me senté y le explique que sentía que todo esto estaba cambiando demasiado, que trabajar aquí había sido un gran obsequio después de que me hubiesen despedido del hospital, Jonas intento de razonar conmigo ya que no entendía lo que me pasaba, estaba claro que no podía mostrarme demasiado sincero con él ya que pensaría que intentaba de suicidarme o algo parecido, se levanto y se acerco hacía mi contándome de que después de la invasión alienigena, las cosas habían cambiado para él, su padre había muerto a causa de una pulmonía, el ejercito lo había sacado siquiera antes de su entierro, después de eso se quede aquí y fue el lugarteniente privado de Trumbull, su mano derecha, nada en esta vida le gustaba pero al menos tenía todo aquello que mas necesitaba, una casa y a un grupo de personas a su disposición, con todo ello era capaz de todo, pero nunca de perder la esperanza en que este siglo le iba a dar algún cambio, claro que no, iba a seguir siendo así para siempre, y él no podía quejarse de ello ya que tenía razón, el mundo era tal y como vino, con sus propias consecuencias, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo a menos que otra invasión viniese, pero él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como eso sucedía, iba a luchar, iba a matarlos a todos hasta que no quedase ningúno, yo asentí viendo que se lo tomaba mas en serio de lo que pensaba, se lo agradecí y él me aconsejo de que no pensase demasiado en que este mundo ya había muerto, había mucho mas por hacer, y tenía que darlo.

Después de eso me marche tomándomelo como una despedida formal hacía Jonas, no era que lo tratase como a un hermano ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos me despedi de alguien a quien no se quedaría con el sentimiento de la duda de pensar porque todo esto sucedía tan mal, ahora que ya estaba todo acorde, me decidí a encontrar a George Smith y quitarle ese Rolex de la mano, me dispuse a volver al aserradero pero entonces oí a unos que decían que Smith se había ido al cobertizo a recoger uno de los carros, al final este se había separado de su grupo en el mejor momento, aproveche y me dirigí hacía él, no tenía pensado enfrentarme a él apropósito, pero si lo hacía, tenía que asegurarme de que le quitaba el Rolex y de que este no me seguiría por nada, llegue al cobertizo que estaba abierto, y ahí lo vi, estaba dejando el carro situado a un lado del rincón pero lo hacía con muy pocas ganas, se notaba que era un autentico irresponsable de narices, me quede mirándole hasta que entonces este se percato de mi presencia, se extraño al verme ya que estaba ahí atontado mirándole de una forma poco considerable, me reprocho preguntándome que era lo que hacía, entonces yo reaccioné mostrándome pasivo con él, le dije que uno de sus amigos me había pedido que le ayudase, contesto diciéndome que no tenía ningún amigo, luego hizo un tremendo escupitajo que me dio tremendamente asco, ahí lo entendí todo, era uno de esos puercos sureños que se creían estar por encima de todo, intente de saber que decía porque sino entonces ya no podría razonar con él por las buenas, entonces me respondió diciéndome que necesitaba ayuda para levantar la caja de herramientas que estaba demasiado pesada, yo acepte sin rechistar y entonces ambos la levantamos con mucha cuidado poniéndolo en un estante que casi resultaba muy alto pero ambos conseguimos apoyarla encima, este suspiro aliviado mientras yo me quedaba mirando su reloj de oro, era imposible que alguien como él tuviese un reloj, se notaba perfectamente que estaba robado, este reaccionó y se percato de que le estaba prestando atención a su reloj, le dije que me gustaba y le pregunte que de donde lo había conseguido, este contesto que se lo compro con el dinero que le había quitado a una vieja loca que casi pensaba que le iba a matar, entonces yo le dije que si esa mujer loca no era una camionera a la que había perdido a su marido, este se detuvo quedandose perplejo al oírlo, me pregunto que como cojones sabía eso, ahí llego ese punto en el que ya no había vuelta atrás, le explique que hacía unos años una mujer me ayudo a venir hasta aquí y me contó que hubo una vez un George Smith se subió a su camión y se puso maleducado con ella, después de eso se marcho sin ni siquiera agradecerle por haberle traído, pero también le quito su reloj que le pertenecía a su marido. Se me quedo mirando como intentando de entender quien era yo hasta que entonces se empezo a reír como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso, pero al instante cambio su expresión a una de pura amargura, me dijo que a lo mejor era otro George Smith, se dio la vuelta y siguió con lo suyo, pero yo dije que ese George Smith era sureño y tenía ese mismo bigote, ahí el otro no pudo aguantarlo mas, se giro tirando un par de tubos que había apoyados sobre la pared y me reprocho que quien me enviaba, yo no entendí a que se refería con eso pero me lo volvió a reprochar y me dijo que si lo había hecho esa camionera zorra que se creía que porque su marido hubiese muerto tenía derecho a volverse la mujer mas estricta del mundo, ahí me canse, me canse de hacerlo por las buenas, le insistí que me diese el Rolex pero me dijo que se lo iba a dar si pasaba por encima de su cadaver, ahí me decidí a contraatacar, me dispuse a enfrentarme a él siguiendo todos los pasos que había aprendido hasta ahora, me abalance encima de él pero me acabo dando con uno de los tubos en la cara, me caí en el suelo teniendo otra herida en la cabeza, luego este aprovecho y me empezo a dar patadas en el estomago, otra vez me estaban dando una paliza de la misma forma, pero esta vez yo no iba a ser el que recibía, le dio una patada en la rodilla y este se acabo cayendo dolorido mientras se sujetaba de la pierna, al ver que estaba tirado aproveche y me puse de encima obligándome a que me diese el Rolex, le insistí pero este me seguía dándome pero yo le iba dando muchas vueltas hasta que al final este me saco de una patada, me tiro por detrás y este se levanto dispuesto a coger algúna de las herramientas para poder atizarme, yo sabía que esto no podía terminar así, tenía que acabar con él cuanto antes, me levanto de un tirón y entonces utilice una de las habilidades que aprendi, di la vuelta la voltereta unilateral y lo lanzo volando unos metros hasta acabar enganchado en las puntas de un rastrillo que se encontraba en medio, acabo enganchado por accidente, me quede tan absorto que vi como me miraba, le salía sangre a través de las puntas del rastrillo que le salían por detrás, se me quedo mirando alzando el brazo y entonces se murió del todo, se le quedo saliendo sangre por la boca. Al final paso lo que no quería que sucediese, lo mate de una forma violenta, me convertí en aquello que mas odiaba ser, pero ahora que podía hacer, tenía que aprovecharlo, me puse encima de él y levante su brazo quitándole el Rolex de la muñeca, al final lo tenía, pero entonces algo me llamo la atención, alce la mirada y ahí vi que estaba Damien, lo vio todo, estaba tan absorto al ver que había un testigo que no sabía que podía pensar, podría ir con los demás a chivarse de lo que hice o podía quedárseme aquí mirando, me pregunto que si ese era George Smith, y yo conteste que si, luego él volvió a preguntarme que si lo había matado por motivos de venganza o no, yo intente de razonar con él para que entendiese que había sido un accidente, yo solamente quería dejarle inconsciente, yo no quería que esto sucediese, pero al final ahora no me quedo otra, tenía que salir de ahí e intentar de escapar, me iban a detener por asesinato en primer grado, ya no podía quedarme mas aquí, intente de salir de ahí pero entonces Damien me detuvo, se me quedo mirando con una expresión vacía y entonces me pregunto que si lo había hecho apropósito para que él se fuese, no quería admitirlo pero en cierto modo tenía razón, lo había hecho por eso, y ahora que ya estaba, le había dado su oportunidad de terminar con todo, pero para mi no, para mi me quedaba una vida de fugitivo, me iban a buscar por esto, quizás para siempre, con eso ya deje bien claro que ya no podía verle, esta iba a ser la ultima vez que estaría con él, me aconsejo de que tuviese cuidado y que no fuese por los bosques del este, ahí es donde casi todo el mundo va a intentar de esconderse de la justicia, yo acepte su consejo, le agradecí por todo lo que hizo por mi como el pulmón y por haberme dado confianza en mi mismo, no le abrace ni nada, esto no era una despedida formal, simplemente le apoye mi mano en su hombro y le agradecí de todo corazón, luego me marche dejándole ahí asegurando el cadaver para que luego cuando lo descubriesen los otros se armase una buena.

Recogí la mayor parte de mis cosas mientras que lo que no necesitaba lo deje ahí ya que no me daba tiempo, solamente pude llevarme algo de dinero y algúnos papeles, pero los objetos que me había ganado con el sueldo los deje ahí, solamente eran reliquias que podría comprar en cualquier parte, no me servían de mucho me marche antes de que me viese todo el mundo pero justo cuando intente de marcharme por otro lado escuche la alarma de todo el personal, habían encontrado el cadaver de George Smith, con toda la confusión aproveche y me marche yendo hacía la verja, conocía un hueco pequeño por donde podría huir sin que nadie se diese cuenta, salí al otro lado y una vez ahí me quede indeciso observando el lugar donde me había pasado tanto tiempo trabajando, pero eso era ya otra vida, y yo ya la había dejado en cuanto mate a George Smith, ahora que lo hice, tenía que terminar una cosa.

1 DE FEBRERO DE 2002

Después de haber huido del aserradero, me hospede en uno de esos moteles de carretera donde podría pasar desapercibido, utilice el poco dinero que tenía para pagar una noche, después de eso me marche por la mañana y me dispuse a llegar al restaurante donde comí antes con Susana, sabía que de algúna manera ella volvería si es que seguía teniendo su camión y tendría que pasar tarde o temprano por ahí para comer algo, me quede ahí tomándome un café y espere a que sucediese lo que sucediese. El tiempo que lleve esperándole se me hizo largo, jamas apareció, pero sabía que uno de estos días de la semana siempre solía aparecer, así que espere un rato mas pero para entonces la gente ya se estaba yendo, la camarera vino a mi y me pregunto que si estaba esperando a alguien, yo le dije que mas o menos ya que no estaba seguro de a que estaba esperando, carraspeo pensativa, entonces le pregunte que si se acordaba de mi, ella se me quedo mirando y recordó que había estado antes con una mujer, yo reafirmo entusiasmado ya que veía que por una vez alguien se acordaba de algo, le dije que estaba esperando a Susana, ella me dijo que venía todos los domingos por la noche, y hoy justamente era sábado lo que hacía mas complicado las cosas, me pregunto que si tenía algún lugar donde quedarme y le dijo que no, que no tenía ni idea de adonde iba a ir, entonces ella me pidió que la acompañase, me levante de la silla y me fui al otro lado del establecimiento y observe que había una habitación de invitados ahí mismo, era una habitación que habían creado por si luego en algún momento recogían a alguien especial, quizás yo era el especial, me pidió que podía quedarme a dormir aquí pero mañana tendría que ponerme a trabajar ya que no iba a dejar que me quedase aquí como un vago esperando a que viniese la limusina, se lo agradecí ya que justamente necesitaba algo de dinero ahora mismo, ella se me marcho y dejo que me hospedase ahí durante toda la noche, me complací pero no solamente por el hecho de tener techo, sino porque tenía el Rolex y tenía que devolvérselo a su dueña, había matado a un hombre para conseguirlo, y a pesar de todo, ni siquiera sentía algúna emoción al respecto, me sentía como que había hecho lo correcto, George Smith merecía que le diesen lo suyo, pero no por eso me iba a convertir en juez, jurado y verdugo, esto era solamente un accidente desprevenido que paso en el peor momento, solo eso, esta iba a ser la ultima vez.

2 DE FEBRERO DE 2002

A la mañana siguiente me instale como un nuevo trabajador del restaurante y me puse a atender a todos los clientes, sabía bastante de como funcionaban las cosas a pesar no tener ningúna experiencia, la vida diaria en el aserradero me fortaleció bastante como para poder superar esto, casi toda la mayoría de los clientes que aparecían era la típica panda de camioneros marimachos que les encantaba tener una raja del culo al aire libre, casi me daba risa sino fuese porque me explicaron que algúnos ocasiones paso uno al que le intente de meter el dedo ahí dentro y le acabo dando una buena, no entendí como fue exactamente esa situación pero era de esperármela como de costumbre, después al mediodía me puse a barrer toda la sala, eran capaces de dejarla lo mas sucia posible con tal de que luego yo me quedase barriendo, todos pensaban que era un criado o algo parecido, pero quien era yo para poder juzgarlos por lo egocéntricos que eran, me había metido en esto por algo y lo iba a lograr mientras esperaba todo el dia hasta que llegase Susanna. Al mediodía llego el descanso y de ahí yo salí al exterior y me puse a comer un pequeño bocadillo como para picar el gusanillo de momento, hoy no estaba para comer mucho, justo en ese momento llego la camarera, se sentó a mi lado comiendose también otro bocadillo mas, me pregunto que quien era ya que no nos habíamos presentado oficialmente, le dije que era Darren Gilroy y ella me contesto que se llamaba Veronica Stein, le estreche la mano y ambos nos pusimos a hablar sobre lo que había sido el dia después de la invasión, le confesé toda mi historia hasta llegar a la parte en la que me escape, no le dije que había matado a George Smith porque sino pensaría que era una mala persona y llamaría a la policía por eso, era mejor que supiese esa verdad para que no viese la clase de crueldad que yo era en realidad tras haber matado a ese sinvergüenza, ella me confeso que se había pasado estancada en este restaurante durante mucho tiempo, soñaba con ser actriz pero el tiempo le había pasado factura, ahora tenía que quedarse ahí y esperar a que sucediese un milagro que la sacase de encima, le aconseje que al menos tuviese la suficiente esperanza ya que no era bueno que se rindiese así sin mas, tenía que hacer algo o sino vivirá con el mismo sentimiento de la duda para siempre, ella lo acepto, tenía pensado conseguir algún papel en lo que fuese, aunque no sea de invasiones alienigenas ya que eso era demasiado, nos reímos de lo obvio que sonaba.

Paso la tarde y ya estaba empezando a ponerse de noche, hacía mas frío y eso hacía que los camioneros que pasaban por la carretera acabasen justamente aquí, era el momento perfecto para que viniese Susanna, me puse a fregar los platos mientras esperaba a que viniese, no dejaba de echarle ojo a la entrada, seguí así hasta que entonces Veronica me aviso de que necesitaba descargar algo, me marche de ahí pero sin dejar de prestar atención al portal del local, me dirigí hacía el almacén donde pedía que le ayudase a descargar las cajas con la comida, yo ayude aunque ella tuve que marcharse para hacer otra cosa, casi sentía una terrible frustración ya que tendría que quedarme ahí sin saber si ella vendría o no, descargue todas las cajas que pude y una vez que lo hice salí de ahí y volvió al interior del local, me puse a continuar con lo que estaba cuando de pronto escuche algo que me sonaba familiar, me dirigí hacía la barra con todo el mundo y vi a una mujer vieja charlando con un joven, empezo a venirme un cierto presentimiento y entonces me dirigí para ver quien era, fui lentamente y entonces pregunte, ella se giro y ahí entonces la vi, era ella misma, era Susanna, se me quedo mirando y entonces dijo mi nombre, me quede estupefacto ya que al final me recordaba después de todo, entonces saque el Rolex y se lo mostré enseñando que ahora lo tenía, se lo entregue y vio con estupefacción que era el mismo reloj que le habían quitado de su marido, ella se puso a llorar mientras el joven que tenía detrás estaba que no entendía nada. Le explique que me había pasado los últimos dos años buscando a ese tal George Smith hasta un aserradero donde trabaje el resto de mi vida, me abrazo agradeciéndomelo ya que nunca pensaba que alguien se lo devolvería, el joven preguntaba por entender lo que sucedía y yo le confesé que esto era porque había encontrado el Rolex que le habían robado, ella me lo presento, era Jonathan, otro joven al que recogió en la carretera y le explico lo mismo que a mi, que su marido había muerto de un disparo en la cara, que luego ese George Smith le había quitado su Rolex mientras no miraba, él se quedo indeciso ya que nunca pensaba que alguien estuviese tan dispuesto a recuperarlo, él pensó lo mismo que yo, también estaba decidido a recuperarlo aunque yo le lleve ventaja, lo hice justo antes de que este pudiese hacer algo, pero me agradeció de que al menos no se hubiese pasado unos cuantos años mas intentando de buscar algo que parecía mas que perdido, en cierto modo casi me daba risa, pero también tenía razón, me había pasado demasiado tiempo buscando ese reloj que ya no conocía otra vida, ahora que había terminado con esto, tenía que conseguirme otra cosa que hacer.

3 DE FEBRERO DE 2002

Después de aquel momento ella me pidió que le acompañase ya que no tenía ningún lugar donde quedarme, pero yo le dije que no podía, que tenía que seguir mi propio camino para tener mi propia vida, ella al menos lo entendió, me lo agradeció y decidió marcharse junto con Jonathan, él iba directo a la casa de sus tíos que vivían colina arriba, se quedaría ahí y se buscaría un nuevo hogar y un nuevo trabajo, mientras que yo ahora tendría que irme del local, había aceptado quedarme para esperar hasta mañana y encontrar a Susana, ya lo hice, me habría gustado quedarme ya que era un buen sueldo, pero la policía me buscaba por lo de George Smith, no sabía si lo estaban haciendo o no, no había oído ningúna noticia de eso, pero tenía miedo de pensar que a lo mejor si, por eso mismo no podía quedarme aquí.

Recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a buscarme un nuevo lugar donde quedarme, Veronica se me presento preguntándome que si sabía adonde iría, yo le dije que no, no tenía ni idea de nada, pero al menos sabía donde me estaba metiendo, en un mundo cruel, asentí complacido por ver que al menos me trato bien y supo entenderme, pero de entre todas las personas de las que había estado rodeado en toda mi vida, ella era con la que menos tiempo tuve, me dije a mi mismo que podría tener un poco mas de tiempo, pero no podía, ella se sentía igual, le había gustado tener alguien con quien hablar, pero si no fuese por lo que le hice a George Smith, a lo mejor me habría quedado unos días mas, pero tenía que escapar de este lugar para siempre, ya no era un lugar seguro para mi, ella intento de preguntarme porque era que le perseguía la policía, cuanto de daño le hice a Smith, ahí ya no pude evitarlo, tenía que decírselo para que entendiese por lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Me gire mirándola con una mirada de total sinceridad y le admití que en realidad no le había dejado herido, sino mas bien le mate del todo, pero fue un accidente, ella se me quedo mirando indiferente como pensando en que era algo raro que una persona como yo hubiese matado a alguien, me gire sin pensar en lo que ella estuviese apunto de decir cuanto entonces ella dijo que el año pasado había un hombre al que se puso irrespetuoso con ella, le toco el culo por detrás y nadie hizo nada, ni siquiera el propio dueño del local, después de eso siempre tuvo la idea de intentar de buscar a ese tío y matarlo por lo que hizo, pero jamas lo logro, al menos ella me agradeció que hubiese matado a alguien parecido a ese tío porque sino se habría pasado el resto de su vida saliendose con la suya sin que nadie le dijese nada, le sonreí viendo que parecía que teníamos bastante en común, no era tan buena como parecía ser al principio.

Me marche y de ahí hice todo un largo recorrido sin saber que me iba a encontrar, ¿que nuevo trabajo me iba a encontrar?, ¿que nuevos personajes iba a encontrarme ahora?, ¿cual era mi nueva meta en la vida? No lo se, no sabía nada, pero al menos sabía que tendría que encontrar algo con lo que pudiese vivir eternamente, ya no podía seguir huyendo mas de esto, esta vez iba a ser para siempre.

Hice caso del consejo que me dio Damien y fui por el otro camino, me resulto mucho mas fácil, recorrí toda la carretera esperando a que alguien me llevase a un buen lugar donde poder hospedarme durante la noche, no sabía si por aquí se encontraba algún motel o no, pero al menos necesitaba un nuevo lugar donde poder establecerme y así conseguir algo que me resultase útil, seguí recorriendo sin pensar en nada y entonces apareció un coche, hice auto-stop y el coche se detuvo, era un Peugeot familiar azul, tenía por encima de la baca unas cuantas maletas, lo que significaba que era una familia que estaba de vacaciones, espere a que saliese el conductor pero no sabía porque sentía una sensación como de pensar que había algo familiar en todo esto, no vi a nadie salir del coche, se quedaron ahí como esperando algo cuando entonces se abrió la puerta del coche y ahí salió una mujer, aquella mujer se me quedo mirando como si conociese, entonces la reconocí, era Sonya, la ex-novia que tenía en el hospital y que perdí después de que me hubiesen echado del hospital, estaba que no podía creerlo, de entre todas las personas con las que podría encontrarme, justo se me reaparece la única a la que no quería ver de nuevo, ella me reconoció, yo me quede tan estupefacto que decidí ir a ver, me puse delante de ella y ahí entonces vi quien era el que estaba al otro lado del coche, era Hutch, el cabron que por su culpa hizo que me echasen del hospital y que encima se caso con la mujer a la que amaba, él también se quedo estupefacto pero no por miedo, sino porque se imaginaba que me fuese a ver después de tanto tiempo, quería darle un buen golpe en toda la cara para demostrar quien era el que se reía ahora, pero entonces vi que en la parte trasera se encontraba una niña jugando con una consola portable, pregunte que quien era y resulto ser que era su hija, no solo se había casado con ella sino que ahora encima habían tenido una familia juntos, yo estaba que me quería morir de eso, sentía que estaba en una realidad en la que no podía coexistir, aquello me cayo tan mal que al final me caí quedándome en rodillas contra el suelo mientras intentaba de analizar todo lo que estaba pasando, ella me insistió que me levantase pero yo estaba que no podía, pregunte hacía donde iban y Hutch dijo que se iban de vacaciones a la casa de sus tíos que ahora decían que había venido su primo Jonathan para poder quedarse ahí y buscar un nuevo trabajo, entonces ahí me sorprendí, había visto a Jonathan ayer mismo, resultaba que la persona que recogió Susana era el primo del hombre que me arruino la vida, no podía ser una coincidencia, ella me pidió que podría ir con nosotros ya que no tenía ningún lugar donde poder quedarme, al principio no me gustaba ya que no quería estar cerca de Hutch, pero que otra opción tenía, ya no me encontraba en situación de pelearme con ellos, me metí en el coche en la parte trasera al lado de su hija, pregunte que como se llamaba y ella me confeso que era Beth, el mismo nombre que mi madre, ella se acordo después de todo este tiempo.

Llego la noche y al final después de un rato acabamos llegando a la cabaña donde estaban sus tíos, y ahí mismo estaba Jonathan, era el mismo Jonathan que había visto antes, no podía creerme que justo me hubiese cruzado con esa misma persona un dia antes de todo esto, los tíos saludaron a Hutch y al resto de su familia, luego también me presentaron a mi, me encontraba decaído por casi todo, ahí entonces se me acerco Jonathan, resultaba que se acordaba de mi, les explique justo hacia unas horas me lo había encontrado tras haberse metido en el restaurante en el que trabaje durante todo un dia para esperar a que viniese la conductora a la que le debía algo, Jonathan porque él no se podía creer que hubiese pasado por una situación como esta, pasamos al interior de la casa donde nos instalamos, yo ayude un poco a descargar las maletas aunque con muy poco empeño, no era que me no gustase, es que todo aquello le pertenecía a Hutch, no le quería quitar el ojo de encima de ningúna manera, lo lleve todo al interior de la casa y de ahí me instale, los tíos dejaron que me quedase en una de las habitaciones de invitados extra que tenían puestas en la casa, yo se los agradecí, aunque lo dije con un tono bastante poco reconfortable, todos veían que no estaba muy contento de estar aquí.

Deje las cosas en la habitación, era pequeña pero resultaba reconfortante, me acoste en la cama esperando saber que iba a hacer ahora, quería hacerle daño a Hutch pero no podía, no mientras Sonya y su hija estuviesen ahí, entonces caí en la cuenta, de que me servía eso ahora, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que me echaron del hospital, en todo ese tiempo Hutch hizo lo mejor que pudo, no podía juzgarle por eso, estaba en su derecho, pero no podía quedarme con la cabeza clara y saber que este hizo algo y se aprovecho de mi bondad, necesitaba hacérselo saber, o tal vez no, ya no sabía que pensar de todo eso, estaba en una encrucijada que no podía resolver, de pronto alguien golpeo la puerta, se abrió y asomo Beth la cabeza, me explico que dentro de un rato íbamos todos a cenar y ellos querían que yo estuviese con ellos, yo lo acepte sin ningún problema, entendía que querían mostrarse benevolentes conmigo porque era alguien que no tenía nada encima, pero intentar de hacer como si lo que sucedió hace años no hubiese pasado, resultaba algo tremendamente raro, pero ahora tenía que aceptarlo para quedar bien delante de ellos.

Todos juntos nos cenamos alrededor de la mesa del salón, nos pusimos a comer un enorme pavo asado que había quedado del dia de Acción de Gracias, no es que hoy cenábamos algo importante, pero por lo menos había algo bueno para comer, estábamos casi apunto de comer cuando entonces el hombre se propuso que nos agarrásemos de las manos y nos pusiésemos a rezar, lo típico de todos los hombres de campo, veía como todo el grupo se agarraba de las manos dispuesto a hacerlo a pesar de todo, pero en cambio yo no, la mujer me insistió en que lo hiciese, yo no era muy creyente, solamente era otro joven al que había pasado de todo en su vida hasta que llego el dia en que lo perdió todo, pero eso no lo hacía cambiar de parecer, decidí hacerlo ya que veía que todos estaban juntos, como una autentica familia, una familia que yo ya no tenía, me agarre de las manos de la tía y de Beth. Entonces el hombre hizo el típico sermón de agradecerle a Dios por los alimentos y de que toda la familia estuviese aquí reunida, _amen_ , yo también lo hice, pero no por seguir el mismo rollo, simplemente lo hice porque me sentía que estaba verdaderamente con gente que entendía mi dolor en todos los aspectos, nos pusimos a comer y ahí entonces charlamos sobre lo que ellos habían hecho, ahí Sonya explica como había conocido a Hutch, él había estado un poco mas antes que yo, se conocían pero nunca mantenían una conversación distante ya que él siempre estaba pendiente de otras mujeres, luego entonces llegue yo y ahí fue cuando ella empezo a tener una relación conmigo, los tíos se quedaron impresionados al ver que yo antes era su novio y que nunca antes lo había contado, la niña me pregunto que si había estado saliendo con su madre, yo apenas pudo responder eso, solamente solté un suspiro de agonía al no querer hacerme a la idea, luego contó lo que había pasado en el hospital, que me habían atacado y al dia siguiente encontraron mi taquilla repleta de los medicamentos que supuestamente habían extraído, me acusaron de haberlo hecho y no tuvieron mas opción que despedirme, me marche y nunca mas se me volvió a ver el pelo, ahora se quedaron un poco mas que impresionados al ver por todo lo que me había pasado, luego Hutch siguió y contó que después de un tiempo él intento de ayudarla a consolarla por lo que había pasado, se pusieron a charlar sobre como les había el dia, por cuanto habían pasado tras la invasión, y al final una cosa llevo a la otra y acabaron relacionandose mutuamente, de ahí se enamoraron y tuvieron a Beth, así fue como empezo todo, pero resultaba que no me la había quitado, simplemente la ayudo a superar que yo me fuese y al final ambos se quedaron tan juntos que acabo pasando lo que resultaba imposible que sucediese, con eso casi sentía que lo perdonaba, pero había algo que todavía no me cuadraba, ¿quien fue el que puso los medicamentos en mi taquilla? Seguía siendo una coincidencia, querían seguir con el asunto pero decidieron pasar de tema y se dirigieron específicamente hacía mi, querían conocerme, saber quien era yo exactamente, cual era mi historia, no sabía como decírselo, me quede en blanco ante esa pregunta, los mire a ambos intentando de saber que decirles, pero a estas alturas solamente podía decir una sola cosa, explique que mis padres habían muerto durante la invasión, yo me quede solo, busque a una chica que me ayudo pero que cuando la encontré acabo muerta, después de eso me metí en el hospital hasta que al final acabe trabajando definitivamente en el hospital junto con Sonya, pasaron los años hasta el dia en que me echaron de ahí por supuestamente haber robado los medicamentos, me marche y me decidí ir a Canada en busca de algún trabajo remodelado, me lleve una camionera a la que el año pasado un tío muy egoísta le había quitado el Rolex de su marido, le prometí que se lo recuperaría como fuese, me metí en el aserradero donde empece a trabajar como el enfermero principal de la compañía, trabaje varios años mientras iba mandándole cartas a Sonya, pero pasaron dos años de eso y dejaron de enviarme cartas nuevas, hasta que entonces llego una confesándome que se había casado con Hutch y dejo que dejase de existir para ella, después de eso intente de buscar al tío que buscaba Susana pero al final encontré a uno que me acabo robándome y me dejo tirado para que me muriese, estuve casi dos meses en coma hasta que al final desperté, volví al trabajo pero en cuanto lo hice encontré al tío que andaba buscando, le ataque hasta que al final pude recuperar el Rolex, me marche de ahí ya que seguramente me detendrían por lo que hice, volví al restaurante donde nos pusimos a comer la noche anterior antes de que llegase al aserradero, pase un dia entero trabajando ahí hasta que entonces esa misma tarde la encontré a ella con Jonathan, aquello hizo que este se entusiasme ya que le seguía resultando tan raro como el primer dia, me marche de ahí ya que no iba a quedarme eternamente y al final pase todo un dia buscando alguien que me llevase a algún lugar donde pudiese quedarme hasta que al final los encontré a ellos, y ahí es donde se termina mi historia.

Todos se quedaron impresionados al ver por todo lo que pase, nunca antes habían visto que alguien como yo hubiese pasado por tantos problemas para llegar hasta aquí, en vez de resultarles toda una tragedia les resultaba toda una aventura, yo asentí ya que no me sentía que hubiese pasado por eso, sentía mas bien que había pasado por un dilema moral, como si el universo me tuviese en mi contra, Hutch me aconsejo de que no me lo tomase así ya que una vez paso por esa misma sensación cuando era niño y nunca le soluciono nada, tenía ganas de pensar que su vida había sido una miseria, que no tenía nada por lo que vivir, pero entonces pasaron los años hasta que llego el dia de la invasión y se propuso ayudar a los demás, pero todo ese trabajo le hizo ver que se creía estar por encima de todo, y aquello provoco que se hubiese estado comportando como un gilipollas todo el rato, pero entonces conoció a Sonya verdaderamente tal y como era y dejo de ser el mismo para siempre, ahora se tomaba en serio las cosas, le tenía mas respeto a la gente, se preocupaba mas por intentar de demostrar que era un buen hombre, aquello lo ayudo, dejo de ser lo que era, aquello casi sentía que le perdonaba, pero todavía no podía hacerlo, no hasta que me diese una explicación de porque me echaron.

De pronto el viejo se extraño con eso de que hubiesen encontrado los medicamentos en mi taquilla, la mujer me pregunto que porque lo tenía todo eso ahí metido dentro, yo conteste que no tenía ni idea de eso, aquella noche me encontré con un tío que me dio fuerte en la cabeza, al dia siguiente le explique la policía de lo que había pasado pero nadie me creyó, y en cuanto abrieron mi taquilla se me echaron encima, pero lo peor no fue intentar de buscar una excusa que resultase conveniente y creíble, fue que cuando salí de ahí vino una cara de uno de los enfermeros del hospital que me estaba saludando con una mirada incrédula y burlona, lo dije todo mientras dirigía la mirada hacía Hutch ya que sabía de que estaba hablando, se quedo indeciso sin saber que decir de eso, Jonathan insistió queriendo entender que pasaba, todos se quedaron con una mirada como de pensar que algo iba mal entre los dos, Hutch intento de ser sincero y dijo que a lo mejor pudo haber hecho una expresión que sonase insultante, pero yo se lo recrimine de forma que no pareciese que me estaba cabreando, le dije que de algúna forma alguien se había metido en mi taquilla y me puso los medicamentos robados como para poder inculparme a mi, era imposible que un sujeto cualquiera los hubiese metido justo ahí mismo sin saber de quien se trataba, él siguió justificando que no tenía ni idea de que hablaba, pero cuanto mas decía sobretodo eso hacía preguntarme si no había desvelado la verdad sobre todo aquello que paso en el hospital, al final él confeso que en aquel entonces era un estupido distraído con casi todo y nunca prestaba atención a nada, pudo haber alguien que se pusiese donde meter los medicamentos pero no tuvo nada que ver con eso, al final me canse y le reproche que todo fue culpa suya, me levante y le agarre de un tirón, con todas mis fuerzas me lo lleve arrastrando por encima de la mesa haciendo tirar todo lo que se encontraba, todos se alejaron mientras veían como agarraba a Hutch por el cuello intentando de hacer que confesase que él me arruino la vida, al final Jonathan y él tío me agarraron intentando de hacer que le soltase pero yo no iba a parar, iba a recobrar mi venganza de una vez por todas, Sonya me grito queriendo que lo dejase ya que su hija lo estaba viendo todo y no le gustaba nada, se aferro a su madre aterrorizada de ver lo que le hacía a su padre, entonces caí en la cuenta, ¿que estaba haciendo? Me estaba convirtiendo en el mismo monstruo que temía ser, al final lo solté dejándole respirar, verdaderamente se estaba ahogando, todas mis practicas me habían hecho mucho mas fuerte, pero de una manera en la que no me gustaba nada, todos ayudaron a Hutch y a mi en cambio Jonathan me levanto pero yo no quería que nadie me tocase, todos se me quedaron mirando incluido Sonya con una mirada de preocupación al no poder creer lo que había visto, él ya no me veía como la persona que me amo antes, ahora me veía como alguien tan cruel como lo era Hutch en los tiempos anteriores. Hutch me explico que jamas intento de quitármela, solamente quería ayudarla, confeso que no tenía ni idea de los medicamentos en la taquilla, él no fue quien los robo para poder inculparme, él no había hecho nada, era inocente, entonces yo pregunte que quien había sido sino era él, al final Sonya confeso que había sido uno de los enfermeros que estaba de becario en el hospital, lo descubrieron el dia en que Beth había cumplido dos años, se llamaba Scott, era un preso fugado que se había hecho pasar por alguien un poco mas joven para poder robar todos los medicamentos y así venderlos por otras drogas, también ese había admitido que del miedo que tenía empezo a esconder los medicamentos dentro de las taquillas de los demás para ocultar que era él el culpable de todos esos robos, los metió todos ahí y aquello hizo que todos sospechasen que había alguien que los metía apropósito, y después de una noche de vigilancia la policía le encontró y le detuvo devolviéndole adonde pertenecía ahí entonces lo entendí, no había sido Hutch todo este tiempo, había sido otro del que no tenía ni idea, me había pasado todos estos últimos cabreado con una persona que no había hecho nada, y ahora encima casi lo mataba por algo que no era cierto, que estupido había sido, pero había otra cosa que tampoco cuadraba, porque me sonrío despidiéndome de esa manera, él confeso que lo había hecho porque era un estupido y se hacía el gracioso todo el rato, en aquel entonces no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, ahora entendí eso, pero quedaba lo otro, porque dejo Sonya de mandarme cartas, porque no me confeso que habían descubierto al culpable de esa fechoría, ella me miro con una expresión de resignación y explico que como ahora estaba con Hutch, yo habría ido a buscarla y a recriminarle que le pertenecía, pero ella ya no quería que esa vida, quería dejar todo eso atrás de algúna manera, ahora todo estaba hecho, ya no tenía nada por lo que discutirlo, yo había sido el estupido todo este tiempo, me levante intentando de pedir disculpas pero sabía muy bien que aunque lo hiciesen, yo ya no tenía nada por lo que mostrarme perdonado, me fui de ahí sin apenas despedirme de todos y me marche a la cama dispuesto a irme a dormir para que después me fuese por la mañana, después de esto, yo ya estaba mas que decidido a no volver nunca.

4 DE FEBRERO

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para que nadie me viese, quería estar solo un momento, me fui al salón y me quede ahí sentado intentando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese darme cuenta de lo idiota que había sido todo este tiempo, todo mi odio hacía aquel dia me había llevado hasta esto, hasta una terrible conclusión de la que no estaba preparado para descubrir. Justo en ese momento apareció Hutch, él también se despertó a la misma hora que yo, le pregunte que qué hacía, él me confeso que a esta hora salía siempre a hacer una corrida por todo el campo para poder así poder aligerar el cuerpo y la cabeza, era una técnica de meditación que había aprendido, yo se lo cuestione riendo de mala manera ya que no me lo imaginaba a él haciendo algún ejercicio de esos orientales, él me comento que hacer eso lo hacía despejar su mente y darse cuenta de un montón de cosas que le resultaban útiles, me propuso que fuese con él para ver si me hacía algún efecto, me extrañe ya que después de lo que hice anoche pensaba que me echaría de la casa, me contesto que entendía mi dolor y que estaba en mi derecho el quejarme de esa manera, pero tampoco para ponerme así, yo intente de confesarle que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía cuando le ataque de esa manera tan violenta, él dijo que tampoco lo pensó muy bien él dia en que me marche del hospital, podría haberme explicado que no fue él, a lo mejor eso me habría aliviado un poco las cosas, entonces me propuso que fuese con él a hacer una recorrida por el campo para que así se me fuese un poco el malhumor que tenía acumulado durante estos años, me seguía pareciendo eso extraño pero en cierto modo tenía razón, no podía seguir enfadado así sin motivo.

Me marche con él y estuvimos un buen rato recorriendo todo el sendero que había por debajo de la cabaña, era un lugar precioso y apenas se veía a diez millas a la redonda, esto si que era una autentica vida para alguien de campo, sin preocupaciones de nada, todo el dia trabajando en algo en lo que se podía disfrutar sin oír a nadie quejándose de nada, la vida perfecta para abandonar la idea de que hacía años casi nos destruían unos alienigenas, pasamos como quince minutos subiendo y bajando hasta que al final no pudimos, quedamos agotados de tanto correr de un lado para otro, él me pregunto que si me sentía un poco mejor, yo conteste con poco aire que tenía razón, esto me habia despejado un poco la mente, me sentía renovado, como si tuviese doce años y esta fuese la primera vez que descubría algo mucho mejor que la televisión por cable, él se me quedo riendo viendo que después de todo tenía razón en algo, ambos nos sentamos bebiéndonos un poco de la cantimplora que se trajo, nos quedamos ahí sentados viendo el paisaje y preguntándonos lo cerca que estábamos de haber muerto aquellos días del 2 al 4 de Julio, el dia en que todo cambio para siempre, él pudo ahora entender porque le tenía tanta preocupación con eso de estar viviendo en el hospital, no me quedaba nada, era un perdedor en una tierra de supervivientes que habían conseguido mas de lo que yo podría tener, mientras que yo estaba intentando de buscarme la vida, él se había conseguido una familia, algo que yo jamas podría recuperar, pero él me dijo que podría estar con ellos, tratarles como una nueva familia, puede que no una eterna, pero si al menos una en la que pudiese confiar plenamente si pasaba algo malo y necesitaba adonde ir, pero yo no tenía ni idea de adonde me iba a quedar, tenía mucho por hacer y poco en lo que creer, lo único que me importaba ahora sobrevivir en una tierra que apenas conocía, había llegado el nuevo siglo y ahora venían cosas que escapaban a mi comprensión, no sabía que hacer, de adonde ir, o donde se iba a quedar mi existencia una vez no estuviese mas e este mundo, él pudo entenderlo, también se sintió así hace tiempo, tampoco sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero aprovecho el momento y encontró algo con lo que sentirse a gusto, una familia, pero a mi eso me duraba muy poco, todas las personas que conocía habían muerto o las había dejado atrás para que no me viesen nunca mas ya que solamente les causaría mas problemas que otra cosa, ahí en ese momento me di cuenta de una cosa, en todo este tiempo, jamas había llegado a pensar en si Hutch verdaderamente había sentido alguna lastima por mi, le pregunte que porque nos la pasábamos tan mal cuando trabajamos en el hospital, el contesto que porque como él venía del campo y yo de la ciudad ambos éramos polos opuestos, eso si que era una respuesta bastante obvia, en aquel entonces podría haberlo considerado, pero no lo hice, me obsesione con la idea de que era un abuson fingiendo ser una mala persona apropósito que jamas llegue a pensar que cambiaría, me equivoque, cambio a mejor, ya no le odiaba como antes, lo tenía mas que perdonado.

Estuvimos un buen rato ahí y al final volvimos para la cabaña, ahí todos se despertaron y se pusieron a desayunar mientras nosotros habíamos estado afuera, Hutch recrimino de una manera sarcástica el hecho de no haberles esperado para que volviésemos, nos pusimos a desayunar con total tranquilidad y sin pensar en lo que había sucedido anoche, eso ya paso, nos pusimos a charlar sobre que pasaría conmigo, que si donde me quedaba, que adonde iría, yo conteste que no lo sabía, encontraría un trabajo por ahí donde me diese el suficiente dinero como para crearme mi propio hogar en el campo de algúna manera, el tío me recrimino que no le parecía una buena idea, yo se lo cuestione, me dijo que como había pasado por tanto me merecía algo mucho mejor, no podía vivir escondido alejado del mundo, tenía que vivir rodeado de gente que me quisiese, que le hiciese saber todo por lo que había pasado hasta ahora, yo no entendí a que se refería con eso, entonces Jonathan mencionó que debía de hacer algún tipo de mi vida, una biografía, aquello los entusiasmo a todos, sugirieron que hiciese un libro de eso, pero yo no estaba muy seguro de eso, no quería que todo el mundo supiese que había vivido esa vida, yo estaba muy cerrado a todo eso, pero todos me insistieron en que lo hiciese, alguien como yo me merecía vivir con todo el éxito del mundo, pero yo no quería ningún tipo de éxito, yo solamente quería vivir, sobrevivir a este mundo que casi desconozco, todos vieron que tenía mis dudas, entonces el tío decidió algo, me pidió que le acompañase para mostrarme algo. Fui al cobertizo con él, estaba bastante mugriento y lleno de telarañas, parecía que no lo habían limpiado en años, marcho al fondo de todo y de ahí saco un baúl bastante pesado, yo le ayude a removerlo, él lo abrió mostrando que dentro se encontraban toda una serie de libros biográficos, historias sobre personas que pasaron por todo tipo de situaciones: Espartaco, Hugh Glass, Solomon Northump, Vladek Spliztman, hasta incluso la típica biblia para variar, todas eran personas que habían sobrevivido a todo tipo de tragedias, pero aún así lo enseñaron todo para demostrar el gran poderío que era el ser humano para sobrevivir ante este tipo de situaciones, no se quedaron atrás fingiendo que nada paso, escribieron lo suyo demostrando que hasta en las peores condiciones, el mas mínimo individuo era capaz de sobrevivir a ciertos retos, yo también había pasado por eso y tenía que mostrarlo, tenía que hacerle saber al mundo que yo sobreviví a una invasión alienigena y de ahí comencé un viaje a lo desconocido, que me llevo hasta hoy, yo entendía lo que estaba intentando de decirme, pero yo no me sentía como uno de ellos, todas esas personas lo escribieron para hacer historia, eran vencedores, y yo no era un vencedor, los vencedores fueron aquellos que volaron desde el interior la nave nodriza que estaba en la órbita de la Tierra, eso si que fue un logro, yo no hice ningúno, yo solamente sobreviví a lo que se me venía por delante, el hombre insistió que a pesar de no haber hecho nada mi historia valía mucho, tenía que hacerle saber a la gente que se podía sobrevivir a una situación como esta, yo no quería aceptar eso, me marche dandole la espalda a esa sugerencia, me fui dejando que él se quedase con sus supervivientes, yo no era uno de ellos, yo era un individuo que lo perdió todo y se metió en un montón de desastres, nada mas.

5 DE FEBRERO DE 2002

Eran las 12 de la noche y no me podía dormir, no me sentía tranquilo después de lo que me enseñaron antes, entendía que lo querían hacer por mi bien y para enseñarle al mundo la clase de lucha que uno se enfrentaba cuando lo perdía todo, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía o de lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía ganas de quedarme mucho mas rato, cuando Hutch y su familia se fuese, yo también me marcharía de aquí, a buscarme un lugar mejor, de pronto sentí nauseas en el estomago, me estaba entrando un hambre que no podía quitármelo de encima, necesitaba comer algo, me salí de la habitación y marcho a la cocina a coger algo de la nevera, no me importaba sacar algo sin permiso, ellos ya lo entenderían, baje y cogí lo primero que podía prepararme en este mismo momento, me prepare un sandwich de mantequilla de cacahuete con mermelada por encima, le di el primer bocado y estaba bueno, pero de pronto sentí las pisadas de alguien, era Beth, me había estado espiando durante todo este tiempo, le pregunte que qué hacía despierta a estas horas, ella contesto que por lo mismo, también tenía hambre y el olor del pan la atrajo como al ganado, yo me resigne viendo que era bastante obvio que se diese cuenta de eso mismo, deje que se sentase conmigo y comiese un poco, ella acepto y se puso en el otro extremo de la mesa y ella misma se preparo su propio sandwich de mantequilla de cacahuete, para ser la hija de una de las peores personas que conocía en un tiempo anterior y que era bastante pequeña, era bastante responsable, sabía hacerlo todo por si misma, ella dijo que lo había aprendido del mejor, y de eso tenía razón, me quede blanco por un momento, no sabía que decir al respecto, todavía seguía teniendo esa idea en el cerebro de querer escribir mi historia, pero yo me lo cuestionaba ya que no sabía como me afectaría eso, ella me dijo que en realidad no quería hacerlo porque quería ignorar la realidad de querer hacerse famoso con mi sufrimiento, yo no sabía como hacerme a la idea con eso, en cierto modo tenía razón, pero por otro era una cosa bastante rara, ¿era verdad eso de que en realidad lo único que quería era alejarme del sufrimiento y la pena que tuve cuando perdí a todos los que estaban conmigo? Se me quedo mirando con una cara escéptica como sabiendo de que tenía razón, aquella niña era un misterio para mi, me dijo que si quería dejar atrás el pasado que lo hiciese, pero tampoco podía dejar que mi presente me acobardase, aquello me dejo aún mas hondo de lo que yo pensaba, termino su sandwich y se marcho dejándome ahí como para que me volviese a la cama en cualquier momento, se despidió dándome las buenas noches y se marcho volviendo a su habitación, la niña tenía razón, me acordaba querer aceptar la vida que ahora tenía y eso impedía que pudiese hacerme a la idea de que todo lo que paso anteriormente había sucedido con tal desgracia, me sentía tan solo que había pasado de todo ese camino que tome para poder sobrevivir a este nuevo mundo que se había alzado tras un ataque alienigena que casi nos destruye, no quería volver a vivir esa época, pero el recuerdo que tengo siempre permanecerá en mi interior de cualquier manera, mi pasado es mi historia, tengo que vivir con ello me guste o no.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, ayer anoche me quede como media hora en mis pensamientos intentando de saber que quedaría de mi una vez me fuese de aquí, pero después de lo que me dijo Beth, me dio otra idea mucho mayor. Fui al salón donde ya estaban todos desayunando, yo me había despertado un poco mas tarde, todos me saludaron pero yo apenas tenía emoción suficiente como para saludarles, vieron que estaba bastante preocupado por algo, intentaron de razonar conmigo para saber que era lo que me ocurría, asentí intranquilo, me acomode en la silla y entonces dije que si lo quería hacerlo, quería hacer el libro. Aquello los entusiasmo ya que sabían que tarde o temprano lo acabaría aceptando, era una buena idea que nunca fallaba, todos agradecieron que lo hiciese, entonces el tío dijo que para eso necesitaban a un editor, alguien que tomase mi historia y la escribiese para luego publicarlo, él conocía a uno muy bueno que vivía cerca de la zona, decidió llamarlo para ver si podía hacer algúna visita y probar de ver si mi historia servía o no.

Esperamos un buen rato y entonces al final llego el editor en un pequeño bólido de los años 70, era un hombre con gafas de pelo enderezado hacía arriba y el costado y con el típico atuendo de un periodista licenciado, se llamaba Lionel Conrad, había creado unos cuantos libros de psicología pero nunca antes se había propuesto hacer un biopic sobre un superviviente como yo le dejaron pasar y nos establecimos en el salón para poder hacer la historia, yo me senté en un rincón y él se sentó en el otro, saco su libreta de apuntes como dispuesto a escribir lo que fuese que le contase, yo me lo pensé, estaba apunto de contar toda mi vida a partir del momento en que todo y empezo algo nuevo, todo mi sufrimiento iba a ser narrado ahí, podría estar equivocado y arrepentirme de ello, pero sabiendo que todo lo que pase me condujo de un lado para otro, necesitaba darle una oportunidad, esta iba a ser la única forma de poder vivir de verdad sin huir una vez mas, me puse a contarlo desde el principio, pero no del principio del día en que vinieron los alienigenas, sino del principio que era donde tenía mi propia vida en Nueva York.

UNOS AÑOS MAS TARDE

La historia de mi vida funcionó a la perfección, fue tal el éxito que acabe convirtiendo en uno de los grandes estrellas del momento, mi libro titulado: LA HISTORÍA DE DARREN GILROY, EL CHICO QUE SOBREVIVIO AL 2 DE JULIO Y LUCHO POR UNA NUEVA VIDA, ese biopic se vendió a través de mil ejemplares por todo el mundo provocando que ahora muchos quisiesen contar su historia a través de los hechos acontecidos entre el 2 de Julio y el 4 de Julio de 1996, aquel editor cumplío su palabra e hizo que mi historia cambiase las cosas, nunca antes me había sentido hasta ahora, era 2005 y estaba al borde de un nuevo avance social, el presidente Whitmore habia creado su base en la luna junto con el gobierno coreano permitiendo que ahora estuviesen mas unidos que nunca, ahora estábamos completamente defendidos contra una nueva invasión alienigena, el mundo estaba cambiando y yo estaba en medio de todo ese brote de nuevas ambiciones, toda la gente quería conocerme, me hacían entrevistas, daba autógrafos, hasta algúnos autores utilizaban parte de mis aventuras como si se tratase de un cuento popular, hasta Stephen King hizo una novela utilizando mi historia en el aserradero, y era bastante buena, me hizo risa su definición del jefe Trumbull, casi se asemejaba a como era él cuando le conocí la primera vista.

Fue tal la fama que tuve que en una de mis visitas a las ferias del libro conocí a una muchacha que había pasado por lo mismo que yo, también había perdido a sus padres y se había pasado la vida vagando de un lado para otro como lo hiciese yo, nos pusimos a tomar un café y una cosa llevo a la otra haciendo que al final nos diésemos cuenta de que teníamos mucho en común, unos meses mas tarde me case con ella y acabamos teniendo un hijo, lo llamamos Damien al igual que mi buen amigo en el aserradero, él al final consiguió un trabajo en Nueva York, había creado una cafetería donde todos los clientes tenían que anotarse algo que les sucediese al dia, aquello le dio tanta fama que se expandió por todo el continente, estaba orgulloso de él como seguramente él lo estaba de mi, también encontré a Veronica, al final consiguió un trabajo como actriz, ahora protagoniza películas donde siempre hace de psicóloga o madre que quiere ayudar a aquellos que están desamparados, creo que gano un Emmy gracias a eso, Hutch y Sonya crearon una nueva clínica donde no les sobra personal, el aserradero donde trabaje lo cerraron pero ahora convirtieron la zona en un lugar de turismo, ahora todos querían ir ya que era el lugar donde trabaje durante varios años, ahora Jordan es él guía y director de un parque natural. Susana continuaba sus viajes con su camión ayudando a algúnos a llegar a su destino, nunca se ha separado de ese camión y jamas lo hará hasta el dia de su muerte, al final todos aquellos con los que me había cruzado acabaron teniendo buenas vidas gracias a mi libro, nunca me equivoque al no haber tomado esa decisión sin pensármelo dos veces, llegue tan arriba del triunfo que me había ganado que hasta encima el nuevo presidente George W. Bush junto con el presidente Whitmore que peleo durante la invasión me acabaron entregando el premio Nobel de la Paz por mis méritos durante la reconstrucción del país tras los ataques del 4 de Julio. Después de eso utilice el dinero que me había ganado para crearme un centro psicológico para jóvenes que intentaban de superar los problemas acontecidos aquel mismo dia, aquello me proporciono una mejor vida.

En fin, a pesar de todos los problemas por los que pase, pude vencerlos sin arriesgarme a casi nada, sufrí lo que sufrí, luche por lo que luche, pero lo logre, sobreviví al desastre y conseguí algo bueno de todo eso, si mis padres estuviesen aquí seguramente estarían orgullosos de mi.

Esta es mi vida ahora, y luchare por mantenerla así.

Yo Soy Darren Gilroy, y me despido de todos aquellos que estuvieron conmigo.

* * *

 **En memoria de las víctimas del 2 de Julio de 1996 que lucharon para mantener a salvo nuestro planeta del ataque de unos seres hostiles que vinieron a destruir nuestras vidas, todo se lo debemos a Darren Gilroy, por siempre.**

FIN.


End file.
